Always Pure
by Romantically Distant
Summary: They hate her but she would die for One is her brother and another is the man she claimed her own; how can you be so deeply devoted to one person with so little interaction? It's the curse of her blood and a burden she must bear When a powerful entity threatens to take over what Hermione deems hers, the young witch realizes blood must The question is: Whose? AU
1. The Beginning of the End

_Hello! This idea has been toying with my thoughts for quite a while now and I guess I just figured I would give it a shot. Worst case is that it gets out of my head. There are a few warnings in this case that I will point out: This is an AU fic. It is in no way a Time-Turner/Time-Travel Fic. Hermione never knew Harry Potter, she was not born in 1979. The story will be rated T for now; unless I feel the swearing or violence gets to out of hand (Stories tend to work themselves) I might up it to an M-Rating but ONLY for those reasons. And I cannot give out anymore hints without revealing the path this story might take. I will give my usual disclaims that all rights go to the rightful owner. In this case the fabulous JK Rowling; and possibly other people down the road. This plot however is mine, that I will take credit for._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

* * *

"Will you stop it, James?" the eleven year old sighed. He had been talking about Hogwarts nonstop since he arrived back for the summer. Frankly he keeps sparking her ire every time he talks about that blasted school and his stupid friends. She would never admit this out loud, but she might be experiencing jealousy; just because her birthday happened to be after the first of September did not mean that James could rub it in her face.

"Oh don't worry, 'Mione. You will get to go next year…as a first year!" The girl glared at her brother, before storming away. The young girl knew all about Hogwarts, of course she did. She had read her father's _Hogwarts: A History_ a million times. However she did not want textbook knowledge, she wanted actually experience! As always James got it first, all because he was the first born _and_ male! Life sucked being the daughter in a Pureblood family, Hermione thought. If you weren't male you were nothing. Only males were heirs, only males could carry on the name. Girls just need to look properly prim before being wedded off.

The eleven year old let out a drawn out sigh. Maybe she had been a little too hard on James. After all, Hogwarts did sound like an exhilarating place. But still, her family infuriated her. She felt guilty with that admission. Why should they infuriate her? They were doting parents who practically tended to their every need. Sure James acted like a prat, but all brothers did. Maybe her ire came from the fact she lived in a pureblood society where it sucked to be a girl. Not that she hated her gender, but it would have been easier if her parents were not of the Noble House of Potter. She never brought this up with the Potter's, but she knew Charlus and Dorea Potter could not be her biological parents. She had spotted too many discrepancies between them and her. She felt conflicted; the Potters had raised her from infancy.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Dorea called from behind her. The young girl turned, smiling towards her mother.

"James told me that you just stormed off. Are you sure you are alright?"

Young, chocolate orbs noticed her mother's worry reflected in the wise, molten amber eyes. The young girl always felt bad when she caused the woman in front of her to worry; James already did plenty to cause enough worry to last a lifetime. "Yes, Mum; I am fine," she reassured.

"Then what is bothering you?" Dorea's calculating gaze bore into her daughter's coffee colored gem, carefully studying the young girl.

"I am just tired of James talking about Hogwarts is all," the ten year old said. She noticed the raised eyebrow of Dorea. "Honest that is all, mum!" The brunette pouted when she heard the hearty laughter of her mother. She would never tell the people who took her in two things: One that she _knew _she is not theirs; two that she hated her standing in the family. The auburn haired preteen felt lonelier in this family as a girl than she would have as a stranger. The eleven year old knew that if she told Dorea this, it would break the woman's heart.

"You get to go come this September, dear." The elder woman smoothed her daughter's wild, brown locks in a loving caress. Dorea placed a tender kiss on her daughter's temple. The girl's protests about waiting for September being too long caused yet another round of chuckles to escape her mother's lips; this only upset the child more.

"Just so we are clear; you are not upset of James's friend coming to stay for a few weeks, right?" Dorea asked.

"No mum, I am—wait, _what?_" Hermione screeched. "When is his friend coming?"

"Today, honey," Dorea replied; she smiled her usual grin. This sent Hthe young girl's thoughts reeling. _Today? _No one decided to tell her any of this? Yes, James is a part of the family as well, but so is she! Is it so bad of her to ask of a little heads up before hand? Apparently so.

Hermione noted that her mother seemed to take in her shocked expression. Maybe she would understand that she would like a forewarning the next time James decided he wants a friend to come? "Oh how cute, dear!" The preteen shot her mom a confused look. What could be cute about this? "Don't worry if you fall for the kid, my sweet. You'll get to see him again come this September!" The young girl gaped at her mother. How dense could this woman—whom she loved very much—possibly be? Crushing on her brother's friend never occurred to the brunette. In fact she could care less about the boy. No she felt saddened that her family did not even feel the need to inform her of his coming to stay at their house! She did live there too; wouldn't it be a small courtesy to know of a guest beforehand? The young girl let out a sigh, deciding not to correct her mother. The preteen could do to assuage her mother of the notion. She had a feeling that Lady Potter would not believe her even if she spent hours trying to convince her. The chestnut haired girl had a feeling that these next few weeks would be very tedious.

* * *

The kid had not even been at their house a full hour yet he already began grating on the young girl's nerves.'_Oi! She's your sis? She doesn't look a thing like you!'_ The young girl imitated silently. '_Sirius Black's the name.' _ Only her brother would befriend the most arrogant person in his house—Gryffindor, the family's traditional house. So what if Sirius Black happened to be the first of his family to be in Gryffindor or that he clearly despised his family? None of that should be reason for him to be so cocky. He is still a child after all.

But despite her frank dislike of him, her family seemed to hardly notice. They all loved him to bits thinking him to be a complete doll. She had even seen her mother shooting her sly smiles, waiting for her daughter to start swooning. The chestnut haired preteen had to resist the urge to snort at the idea. Hades would receive ice water before that ever happened.

"So, how did your family take to you being a Gryffindor?" Hermione heard her father, Charlus, ask. She understood that her father attempted to enter into a polite conversation with his son's new friend, but it irked her that his topic happened to be one Sirius seemed very boisterous about.

"Oh, they hated it, Mr. Potter." Sirius replied, shoving a spoon full of food into his mouth. The young girl grimaced; if she hadn't known his last name she would assume he him to be a muggleborn by the lack of table manners. Granted she knew that not all muggleborns had disgusting eating habits, but rarely did a pureblood show such blatant disregard for etiquette. The whole thing was made worse when her _brother_ even took part in shoveling down his food. The boys were eating as if they hadn't eaten a day in their life!

"Mum, they sent him a bloody howler for making it into Gryffindor!" James exclaimed. He got scolded by Dorea, '_Language! And you should never speak with your mouth full, James!'_ Hermione had to hide her grin; since a tender age, the brunette had always enjoyed watching James be scolded. He returned the sentiment fully. In fact, most of their childhood they spent trying to get each other scolded.

"Sirius," Brown eyes looked at the boy curiously before the owner asked, "How exactly did you befriend Jamey?" Their guest laughed at James's nickname, causing James to glare at him before haughtily reply that only his sister called him that. "Will I receive an answer?" She asked, pulling the two boys out of their silent argument.

"He ate my pumpkin pastry, so I hit him." Sirius replied with a grin. Dorea and Charlus looked surprised while James shot his friend a warning look.

"You _hit_ my brother for a pastry?" Hermione echoed. She stared at Sirius with something akin to surprise before speaking, "Well then, I guess you two will have a strange friendship." She returned her attention to her meal. Faintly she heard her parents sigh a breath of relief. Although James was older, the young girl had always been fairly protective of him; she even threw a vase at her grandparents for 'trying to steal him away from her' at the tender age of six. Her family members knew this, James more than anyone.

"Mate, you better watch your back now," he muttered to his friend. "'Mione can be brutal." This received a round of laughter from his new friend.

"Nah, I think I will be fine, mate. She looks harmless as a kitten." The young Black said with a grin. This caused to shoot him an inquisitive look.

"I'd bite my tongue before I say something else to make another think you share the same ideals as the family you claim to share nothing but blood with, Black. It might just send the wrong message," The preteen sipped her tea with the composure only someone beyond her years could. She wanted to laugh at his slack-jawed expression. "Oh but don't worry, Jamey will protect you if you need it." She flashed him a grin before turning her attention to her parents. "May I be excused? I would like to read a little before I go to bed." When she got her silent confirmation, Hermione left the table. While retreating up the stairs, she heard her brother's friend say, "Blimey." Well at least the brunette would acquire some fore of amusement during the next few weeks.

Instead of making her way towards her room, she headed towards the library. She felt the need for a change in reading material. So instead of getting another Transfiguration book, she headed towards the Magical Creatures section of the library. What would tickle her fancy? The cute, harmless pygmy puffs and puffskeins or perhaps the pranking doxies and sprites? Neither of those really sparked a desire out of her, so the brunette went further down the aisle. She stopped in front of the more protected species: the dragons, the sphinx, the Veela and the nymphs. The creatures that are dangerous, the ones that fight, the ones kill to protect what they claim their own. Those brought out her curiosity. Which to read first?

She decided to go about this logically. She would read about each of the creatures alphabetically. Yet before she even pulled a book on dragons from the shelf, she heard a crashing noise coming from the other side of the library. Who would disrupt the peacefulness of a library? A boy cursing seemed to be her answer.

With a sigh, she walked towards the disturbance. "Honestly, James out of all the places you decide to wreak havoc in the library?" The girl asked.

"Thought you gone to bed," Sirius said with a grin.

Her nose scrunched slightly. "I am pretty certain I said I that I would read first," she pointed out. She turned her attention towards her brother. "Can I talk to you away from him for a moment?" When she noticed how the boys began to exchange hesitant glances she added, "Please?"

James agreed after that. Hermione had rarely said please; more often than not she would just politely hint at whatever she wanted before his dear sister would get it. For her to say please meant she thought whatever the topic to be important. He turned his attention to his friend, "Mate, I'll meet you in my room. You can find it right?" He received a nod from his friend before the two siblings were left alone.

"What is it you want to talk about, 'Mione?" James asked. He looked at his sister with worry. He did not know what could be so important to her that she had to use the word 'please'. But whatever it tormented her thoughts, he felt it was his duty as her brother to at least attempt to help her in any way possible.

"When we get to Hogwarts," The brunette started before James's laughter interrupted.

"Of course you would bring up school during the summer, 'Mione!" He said, chuckling. It assuaged his fear to hear he only worrying about school.

"James! I am serious about this. When we get to school, what if I am not in the same house as you?" she questioned, frantic. Worry had been consuming the brunette since James went off to Hogwarts. Seeing Sirius be so close to her brother this summer just increased her fears. She took a deep breath before shakily whispering, "I don't want you to hate me."

James sighed. He knew his sister had always been one to overanalyze things. "Hermione, I won't hate you if you don't end up in Gryffindor. You are my sister! I will always love you. Now what brought this on?"

She couldn't find the words to tell him that she had always thought it would happen. It happened to be one of her worst fears: ending up in another house, permanently separated from him until the holidays. It hurt to watch him go to Hogwarts without her last year. Her parents did not understand her like James did. They never could understand either. The preteen learned early on: Parents will protect you, but siblings will go beyond the grave to help you. The almond eyed adolescent just did not want to lose him to something as petty a being sorted into a wrong house.

"Promise me you will not?" Her voice broke with the question.

"_Promise me_," The young Potter said again when she noticed her brother open his mouth. This time her voice sounded a little firmer. But James, knowing her so well, knew her fear still consumed any rational thought. So he did the only thing he could think of; he pulled her into a hug.

"I promise, Hermione. I promise I would never, could never, hate you." He whispered in her ear. "No matter who my friends are, or who your friends are. You will always be my little sister. I won't hate you." He heard the russet eyed female breathe out a sigh of relieve as she pulled away from him.

"Thank you Jamey," she said smiling at him. "You can go back to your friend now." James kissed her on the cheek before he darted off towards his room. A grateful smile touched the young brunette's lips; James always knew just the right things to say. She needed to hear those words.

The dark haired girl turned her attention back to the bookshelf, grabbing the first dragon book she saw. However as she sat down on the couch to read it, the preteen realized her desire for reading vanished. The young female felt exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed for the rest of the week. The idea did not sound unpleasant. In fact it sounded amazing to her. The brown haired female made her way up into her room with that idea in mind; crawling under her covers she drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

She already felt abandoned by her brother. The train hadn't even left the station but she already lost her brother. The brunette knew that James more than likely met up with his friends, probably planning something fun for them to do. The knowledge did not appease her though. The girl knew she should not be too upset about this, he had his friends—he was entitled to hang out with them. But the preteen's fear still haunted her thoughts; a plausible one in four chance that she would actually be sorted into her brother's house terrified her. The odds were practically against her. It does not matter if all of her family had previously been sorted into Gryffindor. She could be the exception; Sirius Black had been the exemption in his family. The fledging Potter female knew there were quite a bit of factors that could place her in a different house: her blood, her adoption, her personality and beliefs were just the tip of the iceberg. This made her upset. Despite her brother's promise, the girl still felt that, if with the wrong house, he would break it instantly.

"Who are you?" A voice drew her out of her thoughts. Hermione looked at the compartment entrance. There stood a boy no older than her; his dark, curly hair contrasting drastically with his alabaster skin. His scrawny appearance lessened his intimidating presence. She shot him a raised eyebrow before replying, "It is not nice to demand an introduction from someone before announcing yourself." The brunette did not even bother with his glare.

"Well get out, I want this compartment."

"Too bad, I am already in here." The eleven year old shot back. He had to be a pureblood; he acted too cocky arrogant not to be. The way he carried himself seemed to enforce her assumption. "Now if you introduce yourself, I might be open to the idea to share the compartment." Hermione said after a few minutes of silence. She looked at him, to see if he happened to be at least thinking of the idea.

"Regulus Black," he said after a moment of silence; he then took a seat opposite to her. Regulus looked at her, waiting for her to introduce herself. She did no such thing; instead she asked him, "Black as in you are related to Sirius Black?" Her voice sounded a lot colder than she intended. In fact she had no clue where that animosity came from. But her tone did earn her a glare from her compartment companion.

"What do you have against my brother?" He said still glaring at her.

"I have nothing against him," the girl said. At least she did not think she did. Sirius seemed to act fairly nice to her when he stayed at her house, although she wished her brother did not brush her off nearly as much while Sirius stayed at their Manor. When Sirius stayed at her house, even for that short amount of time, it felt like her brother became distant. She hardly ever saw him; the few times she did neither he nor James acknowledged her anyway.

"Fine," he grumbled out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione," the brunette said. She pulled her knees up to her chest before turning her gaze outside. She really did not feel like talking to anyone right now, even though logic advised that it would be a wise choice. Friends met prior to sorting tended to make stronger bonds; something about preconceived notions between the houses not being in affect yet or whatever her mother told her.

Her companion seemed to have other ideas, however. "What house do you think you will be sorted in?" The young boy noticed how her body tensed before dropping into an almost defeated looking slump. However, before he could retract his question, she responded.

"I honestly cannot give you a response."

"And why is that?" Regulus questioned. Everyone knew what house they wanted to be in. Every family had a preference: his with Slytherin, Lovegoods in Ravenclaw, the Bones in Hufflepuff, and the Potters preferring Gryffindor. "Not so courageous?" Regulus shot her a grin; the girl seemed like a wallflower: shy, reserved, possibly intelligent, and if she had a manipulative bone, she hid it well. "That's okay; if you are not smart or ambitious there is always Hufflepuff for you."

"Courage is not a trait someone is born with," the fledgling female snapped. This received a questioning glance from the cocky pureblood now sitting in front of her. "Courage is different for everyone; it is facing your fears, caring for others, and learning from experience. Courage is _knowing_ that you're scared to death, but risking your life for another's anyway. Secondly, I bet _I_ am a lot smarter than _you._ Also, ambitious is just a synonym for determined; everyone knows every Gryffindor is determined."

"So, Gryffindor; you seem far too adamant about that house, giving it chivalry speeches towards innocent bystanders. You must be a mudblood, too." Regulus gave her a wave of his hand to signal he was done with the topic. She, however, decided the opposite, especially after that derogatory name shot in her direction. Aside from Slytherin the muggleborn to half-blood to pureblood ratio appeared pretty even. So, naturally, the young girl saw no need for the childish name calling.

"It does not matter the house I am placed; but I would prefer Gryffindor. Not because it houses the brave or the noble," 'noble' received a snort from the dark haired boy, "but for the sole reason that my brother resides in that house. I would rather be with one family member than a hundred strangers." Brown eyes glanced slyly in Regulus's direction; deciding to tease him just a little. "After all, Family is important to us purebloods_."_ She watched the kid's eyes go wide with shock, before they returned to normal.

"You're lying," he whispered. She could not help the grin that etched onto her face. Bringing down someone's ego a few notches had always been a fun pastime of the brunette's.

"No, I am not. My full name is Hermione Potter. But regardless of my last name, there is still a 3-to-4 chance that I will be sorted away from my brother." This caused the teasing light in her eyes to dim. Being in the wrong house could changes her whole relationship with James. The preteen could only imagine how badly her life would spiral out of control without James being a constant factor in it.

"Then he's pathetic."

This received a startled reaction out of the girl. Her brown orbs blinked rapidly as she tried to process what Regulus had just said. Did he just insult Jamey? The idea had Hermione narrowing her almond colored eyes at the raven haired boy while reaching for her wand subconsciously. "I'd watch what you—"

"You're afraid of being sorted in a different house are you not?" Regulus asked when he noticed her reaction to his previous statement. He did not mean to make her mad; honestly girls were so hard to figure out. What is meant to be a condolence, to them appears as an insult_. 'I'll never get a girlfriend if this is what I have to deal with,'_ Regulus mused silently.

When he received a nod from her, Regulus continued. "As you previously stated there is a 3-to-4 chance that you might end up in a different house, in fact depending on your personality it is more than likely to be the case." Regulus paused, taking the time to notice how the brunette's coffee orbs widened in fear. Proving to him that she was the eleven year old she looked to be, instead of the old woman she acted like since he met her. "If your relationship does change because of the house you are placed in: your brother is _pathetic._ Family comes first; before prejudice, rivalry, childish fantasies, or friendship. If he cannot understand that, then he is pitiful."

"And you are a jerk," Hermione stated. Regulus looked baffled before he noticed a smile on the girl's lips. The girl apparently did not mean her insult, but it still confused him as to why she would say that. He tried to be a gentleman. '_Girls_,' He mentally groaned.

Brown orbs gazed out the window, before standing up. "Well, we are officially at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The female child strolled out the compartment door. She slid it open before turning to Regulus, "Thanks for the chat; I really needed it," before walking out to find her brother.

It took the eleven year old a few minutes to find James. Luckily, Hermione just had to follow the laughter she heard all ringing through her home all summer. The young Potter knocked once on the compartment door. Once she heard a round of 'Come-ins!' she opened it.

"We're almost at school James," She said, leaning against the door fame.

"That much is obvious," a squeaky voice replied. Brown, almond orbs narrowed in the direction of a plump boy with wavy blonde hair with beady, watery eyes.

"Unless your name also happens to be James, do not respond to something clearly not directed at you." Her chilling, pureblood voice snapped a reply; she unconsciously pursed her lips, matching her facial expression with her tone. The boy seemed taken aback by this; girls were never mean to him in front of Remus, James, or Sirius.

"You do not have to be rude to Peter," the sandy blonde haired boy told her. He glanced at his two other friends, only to notice them grinning goofily at the girl. Did they know her?

James caught his friend's inquisitive look, "Oh don't worry 'bout it Remus! 'Mione is just nervous. It's her first year," James response seemed to get a round of laughter from his friends, apparently at her expense.

"You were a first year too; last year might I add Jamey." Hermione said. Her voice in the icy tone all pureblood females perfected.

"Eh, I'm older now, hence the 'Second year' standing, 'Mione." James responded with a grin. He loved teasing his sister.

"I did not come here to chat, James." She stated, officially ending James entertainment. James looked surprised; his sister normally let him tease her a bit longer before she went off on him.

"Oh then what did you come to talk about, oh dear sister of mine?"

"I wanted to remind you of your promise you made to me." Unlike the first time, the young girl's body did not quiver nor did her gaze lower to the floor; her brown, almond shaped eyes just stared into James's own. Had James not known his sister, odd habits included, he would assume her to be confident in what fate had in store. But her eyes always gave her away, at least to him.

"You already know—"

"_I mean it_, James."

"I know, 'Mione. I know," James sighed. This seemed like enough for his sister because she turned away; closing the compartment door.

The young brunette had always been a little distant from their parents; sometimes, even he would get to experience her unintentional cold shoulder. He never knew what went on in her mind for she would never divulge such a topic. But James knows her well enough. There are just times where she will get lost in her thoughts and shy away from the world. It would take anywhere from days to months to get her to be social once more. Yet he always got her out of that place in her mind. Hermione always returned for him.

James decided long ago that he would be His sister's protector. When she could not fight the battles within herself, he would. She needed someone to rely on; James saw it fit that her own brother be the one she could count on. So he never understood why she would make him promise such a thing. Did she doubt his loyalty to her? Did his baby sister honestly think that he would ever truly hate her?

"Come on mate," Sirius pulled James from his own thoughts. "We need to catch the carriages."

"Alright Mate!" James grinned. The twelve year old stretched before strolling out to the carriages with his friends. There were rumors about the carriages from the older students, and he was curious to see if they were true.

The brunette waited in line of first years. Did this really need to be broadcasted in front of the whole school? She had always been a private person, never one for having her inner thoughts revealed. Let alone her deepest fears come to fruition in front of hundreds of strangers. Yet it appeared that only Hermione shared such sentiments. Everyone else remaining in line eagerly discussed which house they might be placed in.

Regulus, the only first year the Potter female knew the name of, had already been sorted into Slytherin. Not shocking as his surname is a Black after all. She felt a pang of envy at the dark haired boy. If her last name had started with anything before 'G' the eleven year old would have been done already; hopefully sitting at the Gryffindor table with her brother. Of course that is not the case as there were another eight letters before her surname would even be called.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione's name had finally been called. Even with knowing that it would be coming up, the female still felt as if she like she wandered into a wolves den. Each table staring at her, trying to guess which house she would be placed._ 'Lamb to the Slaughter,' _the brown haired girl mused to herself thoughtfully.

The brunette took a seat; within moments the dusty old hat had been placed on her head. Memories flashed to the forefront of her mind. They appeared so blurry in rapid bursts that the eleven year old could not really make sense of which memories they actually were. Then everything went blank, the haze clouding her mind cleared, and a shrieking voice pulled her away from the world of thoughts.

"SLYTHERIN!" The child felt her heart sink. In a daze she walked over to the Slytherin table, heading in the direction of the only familiar face. She headed that towards her new table, glancing briefly at her brother's back before heading to her new table. On the way, her ears picked up a familiar, high-pitched voice.

"Not surprised, the bint was mean." The kid with watery eyes, Hermione noted. James, although not noticed by the young Potter, glared at Peter's remark.

"Well everyone sorted into Slytherin is evil, James." The frail, sandy blonde kid spoke this time, the brunette observed. Part of her waited for James to defend her, tell them that his sister would be the exception. The eleven year old silently hoped her brother would at least defend her from a kid he barely knew.

But James did no such thing. Her brother just gave a long, drawn out sigh before muttering "Yeah. I know," Hermione's heart broke. The eleven year old quickened her pace to the Slytherin table, willing back the tears. As she took a seat next to Regulus, the young girl strayed into her thoughts once more; _'Looks like James won't keep his promise after all.'_

* * *

_So there is the first story. Feel free to give opinions; this is really a touch and go right now; granted I have a lot in my head for this story-I swear it is holding the rest of my brain captive. And, well like I said, the worst case scenerio is that this idea gets out of my head and I can actually focus on other tasks. Um, seeing as how I have a lot of ideas this story is not written down entirely and can be subjected to change; so just bare with me please?_

_I would love to hear some opinions,_

_Kori._


	2. New Friendships and a Broken Relation

_Thank you for all of those who reviewed! I PMed most of you, but for those that were Guests: Thank you Rawan, Marauder21, Time Lady Reborn, Lyra Black13, sayurihitome and Angel. I am glad that people like the story so far. Also thank you for those that are now following the story too. I really appreciate it—to be honest I expected maybe a review or two. So yeah, thanks! As a usual disclaimer—all rights go to the holder; JKR for Characters. _

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friendships and a Broken Relation

* * *

Hermione felt isolated in the depths of Hogwarts. The Slytherins would not talk to her because her surname happened to be Potter—renowned blood traitors. The other houses would not talk to her because she had been sorted into Slytherin; therefore she must be evil. But no one even bothered to find out whether or not that little rumor had any truth behind it. The young Slytherin found all the events occurring incredibly unfair.

"Ms. Potter, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my classroom. Potions are incredibly fickle and if you make just one tiny error because you were not paying attention, you could blow the whole castle up!" Professor Slughorn chastised. The plump man gave the first year a stern glare; chocolate orbs lowered to stare at the table, to at least appear somewhat ashamed of her behavior in the classroom, even if she really felt no remorse.

The young Potter had quickly become a favorite of Slughorn's despite this being the first time she was actually in his class. Her Head of House seemed keen to pick out those worthy of his secret club within hours after the sorting feast ended. Much like her the redhead in her brother's year the young Miss Potter, along with Regulus, seemed to spark his attention. Yet neither of the two first years truly seemed pleased with that fact.

The young Potter firmly believed that becoming a teacher's favorite had not helped her case; in fact it probably isolated her even further away from her peers. It seemed they had no qualms with a person being smart, but if one were a brown-nosing, know-it-all they'd apparently never let them live it down. Heck, even the freaking Ravenclaws would shoot her a glare during Arithmacy when all she did asked a few reasonable, albeit maybe complex, questions.

"Now who could tell me about the Draught of Peace?" Slughorn looked around the room. Seeing how they mostly discussed ingredients and equipment earlier, this would be the first potion Slughorn actually mentioned in class. The stout old man noticed immediately that several hands were raised, but all of those had already been called on.

"Ms. Potter, I have not seen your hand raised. Please explain to me what the Draught of Peace does," Beady eyes stared at the young, promising girl. Slughorn curiously watched her, wondering if she would be a good addition into his little Club. First impressions were always helpful, but some could be misleading. Practical knowledge being tested always showed those who rose above the average wizards.

The young Miss Potter resisted her scowl, sending a glare in the snickering Regulus's direction. The young Black found her sudden spot-light highly amusing, if his laughter was anything to go by. The brunette, on the other hand, did not. Yet, the professor did call on her; so the brunette needed to respond. "The Draught of Peace was created by Morgana Le Fey for her friend Guinevere. The Draught of Peace is an OWL level potion usually taught in a student's fifth year. It is used to help calm anxiety and sooth a person's agitation." Slughorn looked at the young Potter female, clearly expecting her to be more forthcoming with the information. The professor recognized that glint of knowledge sparkling in her brown eyes and as such refused to allow her to skip out meekly on something apparently so easy for her.

"What else do you know about the Draught of Peace, Ms. Potter?" Slughorn asked. Regulus sniggered, clearly amused with their Head of House putting the preteen on the spot. Brown eyes could only glare at the tittering boy's back before begrudgingly responding to Slughorn's question once more.

"The ingredients that induce the potions peaceful properties are moonstone, Valerian, and Hellebore. Adding too much of these ingredients can put the drinker of the potion into a deep, possibly irreversible, sleep which is why the brewer must follow the directions perfectly." The girl said. When Slughorn focused his gaze on her again, the elven year old had to refrain from groaning. This old man surely had it in for her. Yet the girl had to be careful. She could not anger him. So long as the brunette stayed on Slughorn's good side, he would protect her from her house mates.

"The potion must be stirred seven times clockwise and the syrup of hellebore _must_ be placed in last otherwise the potion can mimic its sister potion: Draught of Living Death. The potion will emit a silvery vapor if brewed correctly." The brunette felt relieved when her potions professor did not force her to add on anything else. She might have sparked his ire then because the preteen could not remember anything else.

"Excellent, Ms. Potter! Fifteen points to Slytherin for such in depth knowledge!" Slughorn praised. "Now you all must be asking why did I mention such a potion if you would be learning it in your fifth year? Well the answer is simple! To test you off course! Rarely would young ones like you lot know about such a complex potion. Those that do are certain to become Potion Masters."

"Or they just had the advantage of magical parents," fawn eyes narrowed at the insinuation. Some students, especially Slytherins, took full advantage of their magical families; the girl knew that. Yet she could not help the offense taken from the snide remark. Clearly this person did not have magical parents, otherwise they would understand girls had a much harder time getting their parents to allow them to do _anything_ considered dangerous—making or learning about potions like the Draught of Peace included. After all, if a child knew such a complex potion thoroughly they would assume they could make it. The assumption could be wrong and then cause some disastrous effects. So no _sane_ magical parent would ever allow such a thing. Especially not hers when she has a brother like James.

Girls were dainty, pure, pretty. Why ruin a good thing by giving them a lot of hands on magical experience? Most of what she knew about potions stemmed from sneaking into the restricted section of her family library. Of course that section has only ever been off limits to her. So sure the preteen knew some magical concepts, but aside from the few allowed readings in her family library, the girl had no other magical knowledge until her arrival to Hogwarts, which even then could be considered a little restricted.

"Or maybe some _actually_ read." Hermione shot back. "It is no one's fault but their own if a person never has the motivation to learn." This received a round of laughter from her peers, startling the brunette. The Slytherins have never acknowledge her before; most of the first years taking the lead of the older students. So to hear them laughing at another student because of her, well it caused her to feel strange. The young Potter had not meant it to be a cruel remark; she merely made her opinion known to the haughty Hufflepuff.

Slughorn cleared his throat to get the students attention once more. "Alright students, settle down. Before I dismiss you, I need to tell you your homework assignment." This received a round of groans, even from the Slytherin students.

* * *

It had been a week now at Hogwarts, yet the girl still felt uncomfortable in her own dorm. So, she had developed a preference to sit out in their open common room rather than the stuffy dorm room. Currently the brunette sat, cross-legged, in front of the couch. Only a few students were still up either doing homework or playing Exploding Snaps. Had the young Potter girl not been absorbed in her two-parchment long essay for Slughorn she would have heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming her way.

"Well Potter, how does it feel to be—quite literally—thrown to the snakes?"

Molten chocolate eyes looked up, only to meet the face of one Regulus Black. Ever since they had first talked on the train, the eleven year old boy seemed keen on pestering her. Originally, the eleven year old liked the prospect of talking to the people she met on her train ride to Hogwarts. But after her sorting, that thought disappeared. However, the only person the young witch met on the Hogwarts express had been a Slytherin enthusiast, the likes of which would not understand her current predicament.

"What does it feel like to be a snake idolizing a cat?" The young Potter shot back. When grey eyes flashed steel, the brunette realized it might not have been the wisest idea to take a shot at Regulus's relationship with his brother Sirius; especially when she really has no idea of what the dynamics their relationship actually were.

"At least I didn't _abandon_ my family." He snorted. This caused the girl to bristle. The most disgraceful thing a pureblood could do would be to abandon their family; any decent pureblood took such insinuation as a direct offence. "Never trust Blood-traitors to teach etiquette to their children."

"Then what are you? Salazar freaking Slytherin?" The girl snarled up at the dark haired boy. "I do not see either you or your family making nice with your Gryffindor of a brother!" In the midst of her anger, the young female did not realize that her words had acquired the attention of every student still awake in their common room. "In fact in the few days we have been here, you Blacks avoid your Gryffindor _family_ member like the plague. _I _am not doing that. If anything James is avoiding me. So unless you can look at your own reflection and call yourself a blood-traitor, _do not_ ever call me that." The brunette took a deep breath once she finished her rant. What happened to the nice boy who assuaged her fears on the train? '_Shedding his skin and showing his true colors perhaps?'_ The young Potter silently mused.

Instead of the hexes or curses Hermione expected from Regulus, the young Black plopped down next to the brunette, glared at everyone and told them to mind their own business. Then he then laid his head on her lap. The female Potter could only gape at this minor action. Sure James had done it to her a million times before. However, instead of the dark chocolate brown orbs she usually seen, these were the silver eyes of a stranger.

The brunette stared incredulously at the boy. What happened to the personal boundaries, "blood-traitor" prejudices, everything Regulus spouted just moments before? What in the world did the boy think he would accomplish by doing this? The young Potter could think of nothing, aside from making himself into an open target to his fellow house mates.

"Trying to catch a doxy?" Brilliant silver eyes twinkled in amusement and the girl could not help but compare these eyes to those she had saw this summer. They were really pretty, yet his brother held a distinct shimmer that Regulus did not.

The newly sorted slytherin snapped herself out of her own dallying. "What do you think you're doing?" The brunette hissed; shock evident on her face, clearly ignoring the wise idea of keeping her face a blank canvas.

"Helping a fellow cat worshipper?" Regulus gave a low chuckle at his own joke; however he quickly stopped when he noticed brown orbs glaring at him. Obviously the brunette did not find his witticism funny.

"A Slytherin should not care about another; worshipping would signal that I care about what Jamey does." She stated, shoulders slumped and head bowed dejectedly. The young Potter obviously did not agree with her own words.

"Slytherins are just good actors. It is impossible to never really care about others when we are still human and when we value family as highly as we do." Regulus pointed out, languidly stretching his body. "By the way, lying to yourself never fixes anything."

"I think I liked you better when you were a jerk," The Potter female muttered, absentmindedly running small fingers through the thick mane of curly, raven locks. Silver eyes sparkled with a knowing glint as the young boy flashed the eleven year old girl a grin.

"What happened to the Potter Morals? I thought lying was wrong to you folk?" Carmel eyes glared at the boy.

"Well I am in Slytherin," she replied, teasing. Sure her mother had also been a Slytherin during her Hogwarts years. However her mother's maiden name was Black, not Potter. Every Potter had been in Gryffindor, well everyone except her. What made her so different from her family? Aside from the obvious fact she shared no blood relation with them…maybe that played a role?

Regulus grinned. "That cannot be your defense for everything. People might just think you like being a snake," Hermione scowled at his insinuation. She still did not trust this boy. Yes he talked to her on the Hogwarts Express and they did seem to have a decent conversation, one that helped sooth her fear momentarily. Yet the chestnut haired girl knew the reason why most were sorted into Slytherin: their sly, cunning, and manipulative nature. These people would spin their words, make one believe, before destroying the now pawn in a hideous plot. How did she know Regulus did not already plan out some insidious plot to get rid of her, humiliate her, or worse: get her _expelled_?

"Will you calm down? I can practically hear the clogs whirring in your head. I think you should have been put in Ravenclaw with how much you think." Regulus murmured. "What would I have to gain by doing something to you?"

"Earning the satisfaction and praise of your fellow housemates?" Miss Potter answered instantly. The young Black glared at her, evidently not thrilled about her response. Well too bad, the little lady thought. She did not trust him and she could at least make that known to him now.

"Not everyone in this house is evil," Regulus sighed. Brown eyes looked at the young black in disbelief. Every evil person came from Slytherin. "Just because Slytherin prefers self-preservation through cunning manipulation, does not mean we are all evil. We protect what we claim our own."

"You lot have a funny way of showing it; you all seem full of hate to me." Hermione grumbled. Aside from Regulus, not one Slytherin had yet to treat her like a human being, even with her affiliation to the pureblooded Potter family.

Regulus shrugged. "So we hate strangers, blood-traitors" Regulus earned a glare from the girl at this, "and basically anything else we deem strange. We are purebloods perfect in every way except our dislike of the inferior, potential rivals, or anomalies. Cut us some slack, will you?" The young Black grinned when he finally made her laugh.

"You are not so bad, Black." The younger Potter finally managed to stifle her laughter enough to speak. She could no longer force herself to be wary of this boy who reminded her so much of Jamey. Sure the wariness would not go away anytime soon, but maybe it really would not be such a bad idea to not assume him to be up to something.

"Now she sees reason! So what changed your mind, Potter?" Regulus asked, glancing up at the Gryffindor-loving girl with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well the way I look at it, we are in the same boat." The brunette shrugged. However her response only earned her a more inquisitive look from the young boy in her lap. So Hermione decided to elaborate. "We are the young siblings of our family's heir. Expected to be proper, follow family traditions, etcetera. Yet your family avoids your Gryffindor brother and my brother is obviously avoiding me. By all pureblood notions we have essentially either given up ties to our family or they severed their ties with us." The brunette paused only to give Regulus a sly look before her next statement. "Which as you stated earlier makes us Blood traitors, giving up on the belief we were raised on. So, we must stick together; no one else will understand or admit to understanding what we are going through."

"And what exactly are we going through?" Regulus arched an elegant eyebrow at the brunette.

"We are forced to publicly shun our brothers who forsaken us simply because of the notion that since we were sorted into Slytherin we must be evil. We were abandoned by the people that should have stuck with us." Regulus snorted at that, clearly objecting the notion _Sirius_ shunned _him_.

"Apparently, lying to yourself is not a good thing," the young girl teased. This earned her a swat from Regulus before he switched the topic. And then the two spent the next thirty minutes conversing, learning about each other's faults and developing their new, awkward friendship. After all, a common problem always helped solidify a bond.

* * *

Regulus and Hermione's friendship shocked the castle, which the two considered odd since a Potter-Black relationship already existed within the walls of Hogwarts.

"Why in the world would we take defense lessons from someone with the last name _Tremble?_" Regulus sneered to his new friend as they walked out of the DADA class together. Luckily it happened to be the last class of the day for the two and they leisurely made their way to the Slytherin chambers. The eleven year old boy continued his tirade on their DADA professor causing the girl to shoot him a chastising look. She chose to say nothing further on the subject of Professor Tremble. Regulus however seemed very keen on pressing the subject further with his complaining.

"Cousin," A cold acknowledgement put a stop to Regulus's rant. The two first years seemed to immediately freeze in place. Regulus had been cautious with his friendship with Hermione, not because he regretted it; merely because he did not trust his own family. Yet right before them stood his favorite cousin Narcissa. "Hanging out with the lesser of society?"

Regulus could feel his friend bristle at his cousin's acquisition. "Upset to realize your life is over after graduation, Black? I would hate to know that I was woman enough to be married off but not witch enough to be recognized as magical," The young girl clucked her tongue in false sympathy, "must be positively dreadful for you."

Hermione could not help but feel that swelling of pride when she saw Narcissa's nostrils flare. Being in Slytherin had changed her, for the better according to the eleven year old witch. When with the snakes one must develop a gland filled to the brink of poisonous words; ready to use at any time, even if it goes against every fiber of their being. Witty, snarling comebacks have been the girl's saving grace in the snake den. Sure no one, aside from Regulus, liked her in the house, but they would no longer insult her directly in fear of getting some nasty hexes sent their way.

"At least I am a _true_ witch. You were just adopted into that blood-traitor of a family! For all we know you are a filthy mudblood" Narcissa growled, taking a menacing step forward. Regulus, like always, took a step back. Narcissa did not share the same spark of insanity that normally plagued the Black Family. No, his cousin had perfect clarity on the world, making her all the more petrifying when she truly decides to decimate a person, reputation and all.

The young witch met the older witch with a shocking stride. "Make no mistake Black; I am as much of a _true_ witch as you. My adoption just allows me to refuse what you cannot. Just because my surname is Potter does not mean it will always be. There are a lot of things that can change the dynamics of a family; the Potters might not always claim me. That gives me more freedom than you can ever have." Brown eyes met Narcissa's blue in a clear shows of defiance.

"You little—" Narcissa growled, raising her wand.

"Watch it, Black." Hermione warned, grabbing the older girl's wrist. "It is wise to not judge a book by its cover. If that were acceptable I would peg you to be a vain girl, enraptured by her own beauty; one fated to die alone by her own actions, much like your namesake. But I do not peg you to be a single thing for the sheer reason that _I do not know you._ So grant me the same courtesy and do not assume that I am a mere slip of a girl who you can walk over. Because I can assure you that I _will_ seek retribution if you dare do so and you might not like what happens."

Regulus watched in awe as his friend—verbally—took on his cousin. Where was the shy girl that he met on the train? The girl who cowered away in the corner of the dungeon, away from prying eyes? The girl who appeared so lost lying with the snakes? But more importantly, what made this slip of a girl to think she could take on an older, more experienced witch? The young Black knew that if his cousin truly wished to fight, Hermione would not stand a chance. After all, what spells could a first year know that a sixth year did not?

Regulus did not miss the glint in his cousin's eye as she strolled away from them. However, the glint surprised the boy. A glint of respect shone in his cousin's gaze, something that never occurred for anyone but family before. His new friend might never realize it, but by standing up to Narcissa she had gained a formidable ally.

"Mind telling me what just happened, Regulus?" Hermione asked, starring at the spot Narcissa stood just second ago. The young Black looked at his friend before bursting into laughter. He tried not to, honestly, but he could not help it with the look on the young girl's face.

"Well Bambi," brown eyes shot Regulus a curious glower. "Even if a snake is not poisonous, it should pretend to be." When the curious look did not go away the dark haired boy elaborated. "Let's just say, Cissa will pose no real threat to you."

"Alright so what's with this _Bambi_ nonsense?" The young Potter asked, once again starting to walk to the dungeons.

The young Black quickened his steps to catch up to his brunette friend. "It's short for Bambina." Regulus replied. He had to elaborate once again due to curious brown eyes staring at him. "Did your parents teach you anything?" He asked in a mock exasperated voice. He saw the curious look turn scathing in his friends russet eyes and decided to amend his snide joke, "Bambina is Italian for 'young girl' and let's face it. You look like a Bambi."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "You are the same age as me," the witch growled.

"True, but like I said: You look like a Bambi." The first year glowered at crony for a moment. Then a sly smile crept onto her lips.

"Alright, you can call me Bambi since you have your logic." Regulus looked at the witch in shock. He expected more of a fight from Hermione. "However, in return I will call you _Leo_."

Regulus spluttered, tripping on his own two feet. "Of all the things, _why—"_

Her explanation immediately cut him off. "Oh honestly, Leo," the brunette shot him a teasing grin before clucking her tongue once. Did your parents not teach you to pay attention in class? I know Professor Sinistra gave a brief over constellations. You of all people should be well versed in it, what with your family's naming tradition. You know Regulus is the brightest star in the constellation Leo the Lion. Also called _Cor Leonis,_ AKA Heart of the Lion_._ Plus you are a secret cat worshiper; so I say it is a suitable nickname. You will now forever be known to me as my _Lucero Leo."_

Regulus scowled at the witch who started laughing as she walked away. Nicknames went both ways, he knew that. But the young wizard could not help to think that Fate was an extremely cruel witch.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James seethed, forcefully grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her into an empty classroom. Shock registered with the small witch momentarily before a surge of anger replaced it.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, body stiff. '_What right does Jamey have to question my action, when he has neglected me throughout my time at Hogwarts? He has none!'_ The brunette silently roared. The witch could not gather a hint of what suddenly washed over her brother, but she decided whatever it is, he can shove it.

"You know exactly what I mean!" James yelled, glaring daggers at the first yea. Hermione reciprocated with a glare of her own. James danced on a thin line right now with his little sister. The witch pursed her lips into a firm line, attempting to calm the anger surging through her. She would rather not let her emotions rule the words that spilt out of her mouth. This would be the first conversation she had with her brother since the Hogwarts express.

"Maybe you should explain because it is obvious that I have no clue what you are talking about," Her dry response seemed to only incur James wrath even more.

"Well, kitten, James is not too happy with your…relationship with the Slytherins, particularly my family." A debonair drawl drew Hermione out of her silent rant and into the mischievous grey eyes of one Sirius Black.

A grimace formed on the Potter female's face. '_Of-freaking-course,'_ the young slytherin thought. Her brown eyes narrowed into slits at the two boys. How ironic that James and Sirius can have a friendship but she is not allowed one with Regulus. The young brunette did not even want to consider Narcissa a friend, although the older witch had seemed to warm up to her considerably. The preteen would rather not tempt such a good thing to go sour. Narcissa's acquaintance offered the first year a sanctuary she had longed for since her sorting, something the girl always assumed Jamey would provide.

"That is rich," Her sneering voice seemed to bring the two second years chills. They looked at Hermione in surprise, but she continued to have her say before James went off once again. "Especially since you both are friends. What is so surprising about my friendship with Regulus?"

"He's my brother," Sirius replied. "He does not care about anything our mother does not directly approve. He's a snake."

"I hardly see how that has any effect," Her voice remarked in a sarcastic drawl. Miss Potter frowned as she recalled how James never defended her when his friend insulted her at the sorting. "I'm a snake too in your book."

"Kitten," Sirius took a step towards her, resulting in the snarling girl taking a set away from him. _'A game of Cat and Mouse; I wonder who really ends the prey and who's the predator at the end?' _ The young girl mused. Yet Sirius regal voice pulled her away from her thoughts once more. "My brother hardly keeps good company; James just does not want you to end up like him."

"Well too freaking bad. I am friends with him and guess what? Narcissa is not that bad either!" Hermione snarled at the two older boys. Her last statement seemed to finally push James too far.

"Like hell you will ever hang out with that crazy bint or her friends! I will not let you associate with them under any condition. You are eleven and easily influenced! They will corrupt you. Those Slytherin are evil, lying, manipulative serpents! You'll just—" The first year could no longer listen to any of their words; something in her seemed to snap.

"I'll just what, James? End up like them? Well I was sorted into Slytherin and like your friend said: 'Everyone sorted into Slytherin is evil.' Maybe I already am like them," Hermione growled, defiantly staring into her brother's angry brown eyes. Yet her anger seemed to dissipate almost instantly and her shoulders slumped.

"Why do you even care who I hang out with? You just agree with your friend, James. I'm Slytherin, therefore I am evil. Well news flash, you're a Gryffindor and therefore an insufferable jerk. Stereotypes work both ways," The witch snarled, balling her hands into fists at her side.

"You are not to be friends with them, Hermione Jean Potter!"

"At least they talk to me, James! At least they do not think of me as a lowly serpent like you so clearly do!" The young girl cried out, tears pricking at her eyes. "Inside these castle walls I do not even exist to you. I, and apparently my happiness, mean _nothing_ to you. You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen! I cannot befriend a Black because they are evil, yet you did the same exact thing!" The first year sniffed, but refused to allow her tears to fall.

The young girl was not done speaking though. And the moment she saw the boys open their mouth, the first year slytherin immediately forced the whispered words out of her lips. "Before this, I thought family was supposed to be with you through thick and thin. I assumed you would be there to help me through this experience. After all, I'm your sister."

"You're his adopted sister," Sirius pointed out. Hermione's eyes snapped shut, in attempts to fight off the tears. The young witch did not know if Sirius meant the words to come out as harsh as they sounded, but despite whatever his intention had been, she took that sneering remark to heart.

"That is true." A whimper escaped her lips. "But those stupid muggleborns always keep family should come first, how the familial instinct could override even the cruelest of natures, I had hoped they might be right. Guess I can tell them they are wrong, at least when it pertains to you lot." Hermione's eyes were still tightly shut; the petite brunette did not know if she could fight back the tears much longer.

"You two keep telling me how evil Slytherin are, yet you two have not even bothered to recognize your own reflection staring back at you. Regulus and Narcissa might be Slytherins, but at least they never purposefully set out to make a girl cry. If anyone is malicious, it's you two."

With that said the young slytherin stormed her way back the dungeons, not bothering to be kind to strangers she happened to stumble across. The crying girl made it to the common room and had the simple intention of making it up to her dorm room before bawling her eyes. But her knees gave out and the only thing the witch could do was pull them up against her body, ignore the warmth of the fireplace's flames licking at her skin, and sob. She paid no mind to the only other occupant in the room.

Regulus could only stare, wide-eyed, at the small witch crying against her knees next to the fire. He did not know what happened, but knew it had to have involved the older Potter. The young wizard had conflicted feelings. On one side, Regulus hated crying girls and normally avoided the sniveling messes at all cost. Yet another, more dominant, part won out. He did not see a blubbering girl, desperate for attention. He saw Hermione, a friend who needed a shoulder to cry on. Regulus sauntered toward the weeping girl, his mind made up.

"Crying makes you uglier," he said as he plopped down next to her. Instead of getting angry, like she usually did, the mere slip of a girl just continued to bawl. The crying girl normally reacted instantly to his cruel remarks; typically resulting in a fun banter between the two. Yet this time the witch had no reaction, no twitch of the finger, no stiffening of the shoulders, nothing. So the young Black did the first thing that came to mind; he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Regulus began to rock slightly, mimicking Andromeda's soothing motion he had seen her do with Cissa a thousand times.

"Don't cry, Bambi; birthday girls aren't supposed to cry." He whispered into her ear, hoping that it would do something to calm the girl down. But it seemed his plead fell upon deaf ears. "Please don't cry, Bambi."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Tell me once again what you think I hope you enjoy it. Lucero means 'little bright star' and I assume everyone knows the meaning of Leo. _

_Now the next chapter is most likely going to be some snapshots of Hermione's first few years at Hogwarts._

_Love to hear from you,_

_Kori_


	3. Just Harmless Fun

_Alright here is the third chapter! Once again, thank you for all that reviewed; I really did not expect such for this story, it makes me happy. If you used an account, I replied to your reviews. For the anonymous: Thank you to the four Guests and Mylla-chan._

_Just want to open the idea: I would love a Beta._

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Harmless Fun

* * *

"What's your problem?" Hermione screeched, finally agitated with her brother's constant pestering of her. Had he not been a complete prat at the moment, the coffee eyed female might have found his presence comforting. However, the current situation did not present itself like that. Instead the twelve year old had to endure her brother's harsh words towards her fellow slytherins.

"You!" James hollered back. The older Potter's ire stemmed with not only his sister's behavior but her choice of friends as well. They were corrupting her, twisting her views of the world, turning her into a mean little swot. And the foolish girl refused to see it, to see how they were turning her into a snake just like them! Instead the preteen allowed them to blindside her with their false placid actions and a few kind words they casted her way.

The twelve year old looked shocked for a moment. Her brother had a problem with her? She has barely done anything near her family since her arrival home! Hermione had chosen to spend most of her time alone in either the library or her room, hoping to avoid a fight with her brother along with the benefit of not burdening their parents. With all the questions whirring in her mind, the young witch could barely whisper out, "Why, Jamey?"

"You've turned into a snake!" James snarled. "You're now this stupid, swotty bird who has become annoying and vile!"

The young Potter could not really understand where all of James's pent up anger was coming from. She had barely said a word to her brother, either at school or at their home. Therefore the brunette saw no reason for his anger towards her. The young witch looked at him, before mumbling "Stupid and swotty are antonyms."

"See that is exactly what I mean!" James argued. "Ever since you became a slytherin you turned into a cocky, know-it-all brat!" The thirteen year old boy hissed. "If you had just been like every other Potter this would not have happened! You should have stuck with Gryffindor!"

"So your problem is not that I have done something, but because I am in Slytherin?" Hermione asked. At this knowledge, the young girl could not help but feel a sordid of emotions, but the most prominent emotion felt by the young Potter happened to be betrayal. Betrayal from the person she expected to be there, to love her.

"Yes!" The older boy exclaimed. "Now you see reason!"

"So by that response I guess I should assume that you agree with your lot of friends? How all of my housemates are evil vermin?" Hermione asked, her voice inching up an octave, "That just because we are not brash or wearing red and gold that we are destined to bathe in the dark arts? Or that we are heartless people only set out on destroying those we deem lesser?"

"Yes! Not one good person has ever been in Slytherin!" James hollered.

"Not even mum? After all, your mate Black is the first one in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor." James casted his sister a curious look, so Hermione elaborated. "Mum's maiden name happened to be Black, Jamey. The good, kind woman you worshipped for your whole life was in fact a snake!"

"Still mum had not been a Potter when she attended Hogwarts!" James argued. Though he knew his little sister had a point. His mother practically hung the moon! No way could his sweet, loving mother ever be evil, even if she had been a slytherin. Yet he could not deny that being sorted into that awful house had changed his once sweet sister. "Every Potter had always been sorted into Gryffindor." This time, a sneer formed on her brother's lips, "Well, except you anyway!"

"Last time I checked I am not a Potter either, not according to your precious mate anyway!" The chestnut eyed girl snarled. Ever since James and Sirius had cornered her on her birthday, Hermione had started to see lines being redrawn; redrawn to exclude her.

Auburn eyes stared angrily at the twofaced Potter heir. Every Slytherin exudes immoral intent, except for their mother. The preteen could not be friends with Regulus because of his family, but her brother can associate with the Black heir with no repercussions. When the young witch tries to talk to James, he completely ignores her. But Jamey…he can corner her in the corridors of Hogwarts with the absolute intent to make her feel hated, worthless, and his favorite: make her brown orbs brim with tears she refuses to ever shed. With how her brother acted, Hermione would swear he basked in her misery.

The brunette felt isolated and tormented from someone she once idolized, someone who promised that no matter what happened during her first year of Hogwarts, nothing would change. But it did, everything changed. Not for the better, at least not through her eyes. Yet despite her feelings on the subject, their parents saw anything their heir did as a harmless prank; sometimes even giving him advice for it. No matter how upset the prank made her, they brushed it off. After all, what harm could some innocent fun do?

"It could do a lot," Hermione whispered; her eyes now blinded by tears. Coffee colored eyes noticed James staring at her oddly, but felt no desire to hear his voice any longer. The twelve year old did the only thing that came to mind: run. So, the young witch ran through her home, searching for a safe spot to shed her tears. Ignoring the worried calls of her parents as she passed them, ignoring the house elves eager to cheer up their 'Little Miss' as they always called her.

It felt like hours later that her mother had found her, curled up in a corner of the vacant East wing. The twelve-year-old's throat ached from her sobbing, her eyes puffy and red from all the tears. The sight of her daughter had upset the Potter Matriarch more than words could ever express.

"Dear, what is wrong?" Dorea asked, moving to sit next to her daughter. When her youngest did not answer, the older witch sighed. "Honey, I cannot help you if I do not know the problem." Silence met with the older woman once more. So the mother tried again, "You know James does not mean what he says, sweetie. He just has a bad temper…"

"No!" the young witch snarled, startling her mother. The sweet, adoring child they had cared for never raised her voice. Never had foul words escaped from her daughter's lips, let alone towards a member of the family. Yet right before Dorea, her chocolate eyed baby girl did exactly that. "James means everything he says. James having an awful temper does not excuse the fact that you raised a complete arse!"

"Hermione, I will not tolerate that language!" Dorea chastised. Instead of the usual abashed expression that her daughter normally wore when reprimanded, the mother was met with a stony expression.

"I'm leaving," the young Potter stated, standing up. When her mother asked where she would go, the preteen simply replied, "to a friend's for a week or two." When the brunette saw her mother's mouth open, presumably to object, Hermione further clarified. "If you do not want that language in your house, or for a dead child, you will let me leave. I cannot be around him right now. I…I just can't."

The tearful admission broke the Lady Potter's heart. Her daughter had never been so distraught; so Dorea did the only right thing to do at the present moment: the mother agreed to her daughter's demand; but one clear thought rang in her mind. Which child would be the dead one had she forced her daughter to stay?

* * *

"Kitten?" Sirius, shocked to see his mate's sister coming out of his floo, called out. There were many questions he wanted to ask her, but the minute he noticed her puffy, red eyes, he could only manage to say, "Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, the young girl sent a scathing glare towards the Gryffindor before storming out of the room. Briefly, Sirius wondered if Hermione went to Regulus's room, and if so: how did she know the location of it?

But his curiosity soon got the better of him causing the young boy to follow her. Sirius wanted to know what happened to her, what would send a crying girl to Grimmauld Place of all things? No comfort resided in this house, no sympathy, certainly no room for tears or strangers. If little Potter wanted comfort why did she not just stay at her family's manor?

"Who are you?" The shriek of his mother's voice pulled Sirius from his musings. Nothing good could come from a distraught young girl running into his horrid mother; the fiendish creature had never been one for sympathy, let alone tears. But despite all the worry building up inside him, Sirius decided to watch the scene from behind the corner. Maybe his wretched mother would have Hermione reveal her reasons for being here.

"A friend of Regulus," the young girl's desolate voice responded. The brunette seemed to appear reserved, calm even as she stood before his mother. However, Sirius could barely spot the tired, worn down look in her eyes. Not even a trace of the vibrant, wild personality the young Potter normally held could be identified; the only emotion evident happened to be the cold exterior the twelve year old now donned.

"He has not mentioned any friends coming," Sirius heard his mother's regal drawl. Sirius had to give Hermione credit, most people would have coward under the icy stare his mother currently focused on the girl. Yet the younger witch stood still, staring straight back into the frightful gaze, like a stony statue.

"The visit happened to be an impulsive one, Ma'am." Hermione replied evenly. "I know it must be a burden for my unprompted visit, but alas I needed to see him. Forgive my intrusion, Lady Black."

"Regulus has noble blood running through his veins, I doubt he would be friends with someone of such a low-class as _you_," The Black heir heard his mother sneer, undoubtedly make a snide remark at the worn out clothing the young girl currently wore. The young Potter seemed to make the rags look decent on her slime frame, but Sirius knew the tattered garment to be a far cry from what usually donned the petite girl's physique.

"And I am sure he has learned not to listen to a harpy screech, after all living with you has surely given him plenty of practice." The boy nearly choked on his spit, hearing Hermione insult his mother. "But if you would prefer to see for yourself, call Regulus." The girl's voice sounded so sure like she knew Regulus would pick her over his mother. Sirius scoffed at the foolish thought, his mother had Regulus wrapped around her bony, unpolished finger. Regardless of whatever relationship they might have, Regulus would never choose James's little sister over their mother; never.

"Bambi!" The voice of his brother drew Sirius's attention. The elation in his little brother's voice was obvious, even though their mother obviously did not share the same sentiment. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come see you," the young witch replied.

"Dressed like _that_?" Sirius snorted; Regulus's reaction did not surprise him in the least. After all, his little brother really did take after their vile mother. Therefore any snide remark, even towards someone Regulus has been unusually friendly with, would never surprise Sirius.

"A long story, one I would rather not discuss at the precise moment," Sirius saw Hermione's shoulders fall marginally. What ever happened at the Potter Manor had evidently struck a chord with her. However, Sirius could not help but think that maybe the little witch might be blowing the event out of proportion. After all, James loved his sister; anything that happened would be in the name of harmless fun. So surely the twelve year old just over reacted to the situation.

"Ah, well I guess we shall reconvene in my room then?" Sirius heard his younger brother ask. The Black heir watched in fascination as his younger brother grabbed the brown, doe-eyed girl and proceeded to drag her towards the direction he initially came from. However the screech from his Harpy—His kitten did a knack for nicknames—of a mother seemed to stop them momentarily.

"You will not go _anywhere_ with that filth! Look at her current attire, how she treats your dearest mother! I forbid you to associate with the likes of her!"

What happened next came as a far cry from the expected turn of events. Instead of the polite nod and dissociation from his new acquaintance that Sirius thought would occur, their dragon of a mother met with a seething remark from her youngest son.

"Bambi is not filth. Cousin Bella would _never_ approve of me associating with the lowest society has to offer."

At that point, Sirius decided to leave. Therefore he did not hear how the young witch had met Bellatrix shortly after school let out in Diagon Alley or even how the two witches had a pretty vindictive diatribe outside of Florean Fortescue; namely about the young witch's family. No, he only heard the little voice in his head agreeing with Peter, Hermione turned into a snake. If Bellatrix approved of her, then she was irredeemable.

* * *

"Explain," Regulus demanded from his friend the moment his bedroom door locked.

"Explain what, Leo? Can a friend not drop by for a visit?" Her brown eyes barely twinkled mischievously, causing Regulus to frown. Usually, around him, the witch wore her emotions on her sleeve. So for her to be closed off from him, well Regulus saw it as cause for concern.

"Not dressed like a peasant," Regulus teased, "and you know _exactly_ what, Hermione." At the use of her real name, the twelve year old knew the answer to her friend's question could not be prolonged any further. So with a weary sigh, her frame slumped onto his bed as the fawn haired girl began her tale. There were a few instances that tears would appear in her eyes, but none ever managed to fall.

"Hermione—"

"I know I probably blew this whole thing out of the water and—" The brunette seemed to be torn between her emotions, making Regulus temper boil all the more. What reason did she have to question her actions? Her actions were justifiable, unlike her brother's.

"Hermione—"

"Maybe I should go back and apologize? After all it—"

"BAMBI!" Regulus hollered, finally drawing the girl's attention. "I told you once. But I guess I need to tell you again; your brother is _pathetic._ He promised you nothing would change. Has he kept that promise? Has he been the doting brother you told me that he had been prior to your entrance into Hogwarts? …And if he has, _when?_ I certainly have not seen it. I doubt he actually was the person you saw him to be before. Because no good brother would ever claim you were a problem, especially for not some silly reason as being sorted in a different house!"

"What changed your mind?" Her normally silky voice came out raspy when the question pasted her lips. Regulus appeared confused, so Hermione expanded. "You said being sorted into a different house is a silly reason for how he treats me; but your family does the same to your brother."

Regulus's eyes steeled for a moment. "Our situation varies greatly, Bambi. Sirius would hate me for being in Slytherin even if I did not hate him for being sorted into Gryffindor. You however do not hate Potter, despite how many times he has bullied you—"

"Jamey has not bully me; they were just harmless pranks…" The auburn eyed Potter murmured, glancing down at the floor.

"You can lie to whoever you like, Hermione. But do not lie to yourself. Potter bullies you. No matter what anyone else claims, those are not pranks. The bullying prat pranks a number of people behind the castle walls, but he _torments_ you." At her friend's words, the young girl's heart broke. Had those not been her thoughts prior to her arrival to Grimmauld Place? Had she not told herself all of the harm a little fun could really do? Had Regulus not just voiced her own thoughts, how Jamey's harmless fun had no inkling appearance of being innocuous at all?

With that realization, the girl allowed the tears swimming in her brown orbs to fall. Like Regulus said, she should not lie to herself and saw no point in trying to believe things would go back to how they were prior to her entrance into Hogwarts. Jamey broke his promise; the twelve year old knew she had to live with that fact.

"What did I do wrong?" Her sobs racked her physique, as the distraught preteen attempted to curl into herself. "Whatever I did, why can I not fix it? Surely I can right, Regulus? I just want everything to go back to how it had been. But it won't, will it Regulus? Nothing will go back to normal." Her lithe frame turned into Regulus's arms as tears continued to spill from her eyes. The young wizard sighed, enveloping the brunette into a warm embrace.

"Shh, Bambi, pretty girls do not cry," Regulus whispered, rocking the distraught preteen. He hated seeing Hermione cry, even if he had only witnessed such an incident twice. The young Black still hated the fact she cried, hated the fact that there were people willing to make her cry to begin with. "Please don't cry, pretty girl, please."

* * *

"I _HATE _YOU JAMES POTTER!" The second year's screech sounded throughout the court yard, turning every possible head. The group with James Potter and Sirius Black had become a rather notorious group among the school; their pranks were starting to become expected by everyone, even the teachers. However, Hermione Potter seemed to be the one who received the brunt of all their pranks; from awkward, badly done hair dyes, food blowing up in her face, or even being thrown into the Great Lake. So naturally to the student body, her shriek frequented after every prank. Yet no matter how often students heard the shout, they always turned to see the latest prank. This time all the people in the court yard saw a drenched, canary-yellow haired second year.

For a response the group of friends just laughed; laughed at her, at all of her petty shrieks. The natural brunette might holler at them, spewing her abhorrence, after ever prank but none of that mattered. They were pranking slytherins, pranks were harmless anyway. And the girl had _always_ forgiven them.

Her brown eyes narrowed at the laughing group. "Oh yes, laugh. After all, you're only joking. No harm, right?" The silky voice that came from her lips practically dripped acid. She turned her cold gaze on to each boy, her lips pursing slightly. "Wrong. You lot are bullies. But despite all of the times I have stupidly forgiven you, I want you to know one thing." The brown doe-eyed girl turned away from the group, taking a few steps towards the castle. When they took a step to follow her, her voice froze them in place. Hermione's tone unnerved James especially, chilling him to his bones. "Every word of revulsion I screamed at you, _I meant._"

With her final words ringing in the boys' ears, the teen walked to the Slytherin common room. Though the tears pricked her eyes, she refused to let them fall. Once the teary brown eyed girl reached the common room, the thirteen year old girl threw herself at the seventh year, Narcissa. Naturally the older witch was shocked by the teenager's display, but one quick glance at the second year explained everything.

"Another prank?" Narcissa adjusted the younger teen's body into a more comfortable position on her lap, allowing her a better look at the Merlin awful dye job. The younger witch gave a small nod before asking for her help.

"Honestly I do not see why you refuse to allow me to hex them. Bambi love, one flick of my wand and they will never even glance at you rudely again." Yet Narcissa knew the usual response, the same one that happened every time. So the older witch simply ran her hands through the once pretty brown locks, channeling some magic to her fingers.

"You can tell the job was done by third years...such a horrid transfiguration. Their head of house should be ashamed of the work." Narcissa spoke, slowly returning Hermione's hair into the gorgeous coffee color it had been.

"I can never understand how cozy the common room is. The fireplace especially, it just seems so out of place down here." The second year's hoarse voice murmured, trying to take her mind off the events of the day. She felt herself leaning into Narcissa's caress; despite how frightening Regulus's cousin had been in the beginning, the older woman had been a rather helpful part of her life in the Slytherin house. In fact, Narcissa acted more like the older sibling James should have been.

"What did you expect? Chilled air, rotting corpses, perhaps a few whips and chains along with all the kinky side shows other houses claimed we'd partake in?" Narcissa questioned, her mocking words bring forth a giggle from the upset child. "Please that is just a lion's theory. Just because it lies in the dungeon does not mean our hearts do too; every snake needs a bit of warmth, a bit of comfort. Now go sit in a chair like a proper young lady before our other housemates join us."

Although the cold façade resumed his usual spot in Narcissa's overall appearance, Hermione could not help but smile. The teenager now understood what Regulus had told her in first year, although the snake might not be venomous, it will always act so as feigning toxic happened to be the only defense that truly protects the otherwise unoffending snake.

"Thank you, Cissa."

* * *

"Well look at this, trash apparently can walk." The sneer drew the attention of the group of third year boys. When they saw exactly who insulted them, a frown adorned all their lips.

"What do you want _Black_," the chubby one sneered.

"Do you really hang out with such lowly people, Cousin? I thought you might at least like them for their wit, obviously I had been wrong." The woman turned her attention the plump third year. "Come up with a better nickname if you are ever in the presence of more than one Black again."

"What do you want, Narcissa." Sirius growled out.

"Ah-ah, I would not be reaching for your wand, Sirius; it would be a shame for it to snap." Narcissa jeered when she saw her cousin reach for his wand; she raised her wand for an added effect.

"You would get expelled for breaking his wand," The tall, sandy blonde fellow spoke. Yet another inconsequential friend of her cousin's that Narcissa never bothered to remember the name of. Her blue eyes shot the boy a glare, daring him to speak to her again.

"Accidents could happen; the fates are not always kind mistresses, though I admit they are much kinder than their acquaintance, Nemesis." Her vindictive grin sent the two unnamed boys back.

"Why are you here?" A voice drew Narcissa's attention away from the scared boys. "Well if it is not the person hoped to run into." The Cheshire-like grin now wiped clean from her face, utter contempt replaced it; her lips curling into a hateful scowl.

"What are you here for?" James repeated the question again, cautious of the older witch. He knew from first hand that slytherins played dirty.

"I do not think that what I came for really concerns you all that much, Potter." Her lips curled into an unladylike sneer. To Narcissa, Potter had no concerns for their little Bambi; so she would not be the one to intervene with the desire for the Potters to reconcile. No she would only be the one to instigate some form of revenge for the poor second year; Merlin knows she needs someone to do it. "Though I do have one question for you, how are your parents not ashamed? I would have disowned you had you been my child,"

"Thank Merlin, I'm not then! I feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to call you mum!" James snarled.

"At least my son would be a better man than you. I would actually be able to say I raised my son right, unlike your mother." Narcissa's taunts seemed to just infuriate the brunette further. He could not believe that anyone would insult _his _mother, the woman who has done everything right and never did anything wrong.

"Take that back you bloody bint!" James snarled, grasping his wand out of his pocket. Sirius however grabbed his shoulder, halting him. The Black heir knew not to piss of his youngest cousin; she did not share with same family insanity. If James chose to duel her, he would lose. Narcissa learned how to duel as a Black, so not only would his cousin use any means necessary to win, Narcissa will also duel to the death.

"Get to the point, Narcissa." He told his cousin, eyeing her carefully.

"I could cease with the small talk and get straight to my point, but I feel like you need a lesson instead of an explanation. Everyone knows male Gryffindor are ignorant anyway." So, with a flick of her wand, the boys were all sent back against the wall, coiled up in chains, unable to move. They all looked shocked, clearly not expecting her—even though they knew her to be a snake—to hex them. With them bound to the wall, the boys assumed the seventh year would consider her work finished. But by the look in her blue eyes, the blonde did not seem happy enough with her work. So she gave a few more flicks of her wand, casting _conjunctivitis,_ _langlock_, plus a quick _obliviate _on her prey. With that done, the seventh year turned on her heel.

With them chained to the wall, unable to see due to the puss seeping out of their eyes or talk due to their tongue stuck to the roof of their mouth, no one would hear those pesky boys for a while; more for her own protection than in spite she obliviated the third years. The group would not be able to identify her as the perpetrator. Potter, her cousin, and those two nameless dolts would only assume that a female member of her house "pranked" them.

She did not turn to look at them, instead choosing to merely pause in her steps. "Remember boys, everything divided by Nyx is negative; so be careful next time you try to distress an innocent child. Otherwise your run in with Nyx might occur quicker than you think, and unlike the others I hear Nyx has an _unforgiving_ streak within her; not a mistress many really want to piss off." With all of that said, the blonde seventh year strolled down the corridor, back to her dorm room.

* * *

"Hex them, hex all the bloody gits!" Hermione snarled as silent as she possibly could while the brunette ambled her way into the library, taking her usual seat across from Regulus. Her friend merely gave her an exasperated sigh.

Regulus knew whatever caused her knickers to get twisted had to deal with her brother and his unruly group; his friend never let anything else get under her skin, at least not nearly as easily as Potter did. And it just aggravated the young Black all the more. Had his little Bambi just allowed the Slytherin house to get even with the stupid Gryffindor group, none of this would have happened. His cousin had given their housemates direct order to watch over Hermione before she graduated, warning severe punishment if she heard otherwise. This pesky little dilemma could have ended long ago had the foolish third year just given one measly word. Though Regulus knew that some of the older students, Narcissa included, decided to take the matter into their own hands a number of times; feeling their Bambi need to be revenged in some manner.

"Can we actually hex them?" Regulus asked, scowling when his friend shook her head. "Merlin woman, I thought you wanted them hexed? Make up your mind!" His comment earned him a slap on his arm, and not a playful one either.

"Watch it Black, I am in no mood to deal with your bloody sarcastic mouth!" Hermione grumbled.

"What happened this time?" Regulus asked when his friend made no attempt to just tell him like usual. When her voice did not answer back right away, he became a little worried. Did something serious happen? Yet before he could repeat his question, she spoke; taking the edge off his worry.

"Oh just the prats playing that stupid muggle game of 'Keep Away'—as they call it—with my text books in the corridor," The brunette growled. "Really with them being fourth years you would expect a little more class would you not?"

Regulus shot his fellow third year a dubious look. "I doubt anyone expects the Marauders—Merlin, what an awful name to call a group—to have more class. Now what is 'Keep Away'?"

"That stupid muggle game where they toss around your stuff so a person cannot get it," Hermione explained, at least when her brother and his gang played it against her it that seemed to be the objective. "One of their favorite games as of late." The brown eyed girl opened her Transfiguration book and stared at it for a few moments, before throwing her hands up and grabbing her head. "Merlin I do not think I can handle much more before I go completely mental, Leo."

"You should have gone barmy a long time ago, Bambi. 'Cor no one would blame you; Merlin knows people probably have a bet on for when you finally do go off your rocks from all of the frustration they put you through. Hell they _make _you spare constantly, how you have managed so far amazes anyone…maybe you are already mental."

Brown eyes glared icily at the boy sitting in the chair across the table, "Very funny, Leo. Hilarious really," the fourteen year old growled. Though she knew Regulus had been trying his best to cheer her up.

"Well I am being serious—"

"I thought that was your brother," The third year's snide remark brought about a glare from the young Black.

"Har-har," Regulus scoffed. "I thought my brother only found that joke hilarious? Please do not tell me you are being over powered by the inner cat lover," Regulus's eyes twinkled with a teasing enjoyment. He could handle a snarky Hermione, much more easily than he could handle the tides of depression to hit the fourteen year old whenever her brother lashes out. His question received a shrug from the fawn eyed girl, but nothing more.

Yet as the teen turned her gaze towards her battered textbooks, the young witch's thoughts continued down another path. What if she did allow Regulus to hex them? Or just allow her housemates to? What made her prevent the retaliation before? James had no regard for her, making her into his group's personal pranking target. If he cared then he would not be doing all the harmful things. Yet he does do them, therefore James has no regard to her feelings. So why in Merlin's name should she care for his?

What made her desire to protect him from her housemates? What reason would she have for protecting her bully? There were no logical explanations, nothing for her to gain from it. Allowing her brother to pick on her had not made him resume his once kindred nature. Instead he became a bigger prat, coming up with more awful pranks. With all of that acknowledged, Hermione realized something: James does not love her and he hadn't for a long while.

"So why protect him?" Hermione whispered, a few tears spilling onto her open book.

* * *

_So there are the snap shots! For an elaboration of the time frame: the first two relate to each other—falling during the summer before Hermione's second year; the third and the fourth also pair up, but in Hermione's second year. The fifth snapshot is in Hermione's third. _

_Nemesis—Greek Goddess of Retribution, associated with Moirai of the Fates._

_Nyx—The Goddess of the night; she is the cause of darkness, distress and other negative things in Greek mythology./ Narcissa, in this chapter, implied that for Hermione, she would become a version of Nyx. Basically she would make anyone's life pure hell if they upset her 'bambi love'._

_Last but not least: I put this at the bottom so as not to reveal anything of the present chapter. The fourth Guest asked if I could explain why James brought Sirius along when he confronted Hermione. I had many reasons, but none I can really say without giving away future events. So for this question I will simply say, the two siblings being to part ways and Sirius being brought in on a family confrontation shows that._

_Love to hear from you,_

_Kori_


	4. In the Name of Getting Even

_-Authors note: -Thanks for all those who reviewed. If you had accounts, then I PMed you! If you're a guest, Thanks: Lucy, Elizabeth for her very verbose reviews, Angel, Rosier, and Guest.' I am thrilled with the reaction to the story._

_Also thank you for the kind Betas: Angstar54 and firefly81! Without them this chapter would have taken far longer to do. I normally have to edit it on my own and it could have taken weeks for an update without them! And as per the usual, Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in this story belong solely to JK Rowling and any company affiliated with her. If needed any other item belonging to another will be copyrighted at the end of the chapter._

**At the end of this chapter there is a little game. Guess the singer of some lyrics correctly and I will answer 2 questions you might have. (Whether it is via PM or in the next chapter A/N)**

* * *

Chapter 4: In the Name of Getting Even

* * *

"So you are the little lady who has enraptured my youngest?" Hermione stared in surprise at the tall figure glaring down at her. The man in front of her heavily resembled his eldest son, albeit a lot older looking. One thing Hermione noticed more than anything else was how tired the man appeared, like he has been working constantly for the last ten years. She found that strange, most purebloods who decided to take on the title of 'Lord' are usually well equipped to handle any matter. So what could cause this man to look so tired? What battle could he be fighting?

"I would hardly say enraptured," Hermione grumbled trying to hide her embarrassment, "Leo is just my best friend." The brunette stated, her humble brown eyes staring into the darker grey of the Lord Black's. She had heard many stories of this man from Narcissa; He appeared cold and hateful, but just like Narcissa herself it is merely a ploy to test those worthy of praise. However, once someone receives that commendation, they forever gained the protection of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Leo?" Hermione gave a pointed stare at the evident sneer of her friend's nickname. When he tried to dissuade her choice, she gave him an exasperated look before elaborating.

"Are friends not supposed to give each other nicknames?" It seemed like a common display of affection between friends at school, at least from what she witnessed. When she saw him open his mouth to speak, no doubt to say something crass, Hermione intervened; this time being a little more direct. "You did allow him to be named Regulus," she pointed out.

"My son's name had been in our family for generations," Orion's gruff voice growled. Brown orbs rolled as the fourteen year old witch resisted the urge to scoff. The young Potter could not help but wonder what caused the men of this family to be so stubborn and dense.

"For a family so set on a naming tradition, you obviously know nothing about said names. Regulus is _the_ brightest star in the constellation Leo the Lion. Therefore the nickname makes perfect sense and it even adds to your family's naming tradition." Her clipped voice brooked no room for a counter argument. The young with knew she had logical reasoning for Regulus' nickname. Although there was of course an ulterior motive to it too, one she would not reveal to the Lord Black. After all, how could one explain an inside joke like theirs, especially when she doubted the Slytherin Alumni would really approve of his son being called a cat worshipper.

"Are you insinuating you know more about my family than I?" Orion growled, withdrawing his wand from the holster on his thigh and aiming at the fourteen year old. He could not believe the insufferable witch dare mock him. However the older man could now see why Narcissa had spoken so kindly of the young girl; she had mettle and obviously felt secure in her standings to instigate any challenge necessary.

"Well if the robes fit, who am I to deny the accusation?" Hermione replied with a seemingly indifferent shrug. In truth fright shook her very core; having a wand pointed at her person from a member of a known dark family can do that after all. If Orion really wanted to kill her, she could not stop him and the brunette doubted the he would hold back a few Unforgivibles simply because of her age.

Hermione watched as the Lord Black's eyes blazed with a flicker of anger and the grip on his wand tightened. It took all of her willpower not to flinch in fright. Yet by squaring her shoulders and standing tall, she seemed to hold off her body's longing to flinch. She stood still for a few minutes, awaiting the hexes she expected to be sent her way. But before her eyes, the man's grip on his wand loosened and he instead let out a booming laugh.

"You're alright, girl. I approve of your friendship with my youngest son. Now how about we go to the study and play a game of chess?"

* * *

"Someone really should put those annoying Gryffindors in their rightful place," Regulus grumbled, sitting across the table from his best friend.

"Oh and where is that place?" Hermione asked, feigning curiosity. "Wait; let me guess, below us? Really Leo, I would expect better insults from you." The brunette chastised. Their house-mates focused on the food in front of them, paying no mind to their repetitive banter. The two fourth years often complained about the Marauders, who started in on the topic just depended on the day.

"Actually they should be below _any _being with at least some basic thoughts," Regulus remarked as he began filling his plate.

"Lupin is not that bad, he can hold a decent conversation quite nicely even." Hermione defended, "And regardless of what you think about Sirius, he has been nothing but kind to me."

"Except when they _all_ bully you," Regulus argued, looking up from his plate and towards Hermione for a brief moment. He still could not fathom why his friend would ever defend those wretches. They never return the favor! "Really, Bambi, why on Morgana's ti—"

"Hey! Watch the profanity!" Hermione berated. "Sheesh what is with you boys and body parts? Between Merlin's male parts and Morgana's bosom I cannot tell which side you lot bat for!" Regulus just gave his friend a knowing look, unnerving the brunette in the process. With Regulus' piercing silver eyes, Hermione felt as if he could see into the depths of her soul; like he knew all her secrets, wants and fears with one measly glance. "Quit looking at me like that, Leo!"

"Then quit being a prude, Bambi." He replied, taking a bite of his Yorkshire pudding. Hermione just gave an indignant response of, "We're at the dinner table!" Brown eyes glowered at the young Black who just seemed to ignore her comment. She had discovered early on in her friendship with Regulus he loved to make a normal conversation incredibly awkward. Sure, he was a loyal friend, always there for her when she really needed him to be, and he understood her better than anyone. But he loved to embarrass her.

"So back to what I was saying before some chit rudely interrupted me," Regulus cast Hermione a warning glance, "They all prank you, not just Potter. _All_ of them take part in bullying you. And yet for some damn reason you still try and defend them. I thought some sense would have come to you last year," the fourteen year old boy grumbled. He really could not understand girls; even his Bambi morphed into a foreign species at times. Hermione would seem to get zapped by a spark of clarity, realizing the Gryffindors she defended did not deserve such; but then as if obliviated, she would go right back to defending them!

"I am just saying that not all of them are bad," Hermione told Regulus. The fourteen year old noticed his friend appearing slightly flustered. His argent eyes focused on her for a few minutes, trying to see if perhaps she might have been hexed into believing those people were actually kind. Though he knew Bambi had a good wand arm, innocence still seemed to incase her and he knew her defenses hit the ground when anyone she cares for comes into play. Potter could get away with killing her all because she would be too devoted to him to notice any nasty intention.

"You do not seem to be hexed," He murmured, frowning. He cocked his head to the right, gazing at her curiously. The young Black tried to think of what could possibly have his friend in a tizzy; she must be barmy if she would defend those prats. However, Regulus had to, although begrudgingly, admit that Lupin had a higher level of maturity than the lot he associated with. And for all the interactions he witness with Bambi and Lupin in the library, the lion had not treated her with anything but respect. Of course, Regulus only chalked that up to with the fact his cousin Narcissa gave a clear warning to his brother in the summer. Apparently, Narcissa had grown tired of the pranks continuing on their precious Bambina.

Her brown eyes were widened, surprise coursing through her veins. "Of course I am not hexed, Regulus! Merlin, why would you think I had been?" Hermione exclaimed. The brunette began to think she would never understand her friend's logic for anything.

"Bambi, you said _my _brother was not all that bad." Regulus pointed out. The way he said the statement so absolutely, even Hermione almost thought it seemed to explain why she might have been hexed. "Honestly even the bints that like him know he has a very vindictive side!" The moment those words came out of his mouth, Regulus' eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh Merlin, please tell me you do not like my brother!" Regulus whispered harshly. But when his friend's face paled he knew the answer, even when she shook her head in fervent denial.

Hermione could not believe the accusation Regulus had made. She did not like Sirius Black! How could she possibly like someone who had more skirt then he had common sense? But Hermione could not deny that something seemed to cause her to gravitate towards Sirius; how her eyes instantly land on him when they are in the same room, she always felt keenly aware of his presence. However, that did not mean that she liked him!

"Merlin, Bambi you have awful taste in men." Regulus said, shaking his head before continuing to eat his Yorkshire pudding.

* * *

Hermione's piercing stare seemed to freeze the older boy, shocking him. Snape could not figure out why he seemed so stilled by her angry gaze. He just knew that something compelled him to listen to the girl, a kind of submissive intuition. Though he could not fathom why this slip of a girl would corner him by the Black Lake.

"What is it, Potter?" He asked, trying to withhold the sneer itching to escape his lips. For whatever reason, this girl had the heavily fortified protection of the Black familyand the Lestrange family; it would be foolish of him to cross her. But Snape knew that was to be expected, purebloods always stuck together—even for blood traitors apparently.

"Do you regret it?" The question took Severus by surprise. What would he regret? Besides calling his best friend that dreadful word…but the young Potter would not know that. With her friends, there is no doubt that she also believes that any Muggle-born is a wretched animal.

"Regret what?" Snape found himself asking.

"Calling Evans a Mudblood," Hermione elaborated. She had rarely spoken to the girl, only seeing her in the library. But the brunette had heard many things about the Gryffindor Golden Girl. How kind and supportive of house unity or how Evans has captured the heart of the Marauding Potter. And the young witch had to admit that she held some respect for the girl if only because she had spurned her brother's advances. It was true that Hermione did not know the girl very well, but the brunette did not think the redhead deserved to be called such a name by a close friend. Friendships were hard to come by in Slytherin; she had gotten lucky with Regulus. Snape should not have risked his bond with Evans for the sake of saving face in front of their housemates.

"Why would you ask such? Of course I don't regret it. She's a filthy Mudblood," Snape growled. But with one glance of her brown eyes, Severus knew she did not believe him. The fourth year seemed to have this innate intuition when it came to people; he swore Miss Potter just _knew_ things.

"Okay," Hermione said. Severus thought he won the argument far too easily, and his theory was proven correct when the fifteen year old started in on him, raging at full force. "Evans is a filthy little Mudblood, not even worthy of the attention of the pathetic half-blood she had come to consider her best friend since her first year. That is understandable. After all, she has dirty blood and a barbaric attention span common for her lineage." At her harsh words, Snape almost recoiled from shock. He had never heard this girl speak so vilely of a person. He never really knew where her beliefs lied, but he always assumed her to share the sentiments Lucius did. And her alliance to his wife seemed to have always supported that notion.

Anger washed over Severus when her words fully sunk in. How dare this fourth year insinuate anything bad about Lily? Lily was a Goddess compared to this vile, serpent she-devil.

"But remember this: she _cared_ for _you_. Not because you had Prince family blood or because you are rather gifted in potions; she only cared for _you._ Even if it risked her Gryffindor Golden Girl title, or any friends she might have in her house; because to her your friendship meant more than any insensitive prat. How many of your friends in Slytherin do you believe share that same loyalty?" Hermione drove her point home with her last sentence, "Especially to some lowly little half-blood?"

"You do not know what you are talking about," Snape said, shaking his head. How could a pureblood with pureblood friends understand what he is experiencing? She had a perfect life with a rich and loving family, powerful friends, and the whole wizarding world practically under her feet. The right every pureblood gets to experience.

"I know more than you think." Hermione replied. "I know what complete betrayal feels like, especially over seemingly harmless words, false promises and pathetic friends."

"She's just a lowly Mudblood," Snape mumbled trying his best to keep up the noble Slytherin façade. "Why do you care where I see her place?"

"That Mudblood is beating every pureblood in your year when it comes to academics. If she can be beating all the purebloods and she is the lowly one…then tell me Severus, how low on the food chain are _you_?" Hermione sneered. She stared into Snape's cold eyes. The flicker of emotion that seemed to appear briefly in the older boy's eyes caused Hermione to soften. "Look, _I_ am where you put Evans." The brunette's remark seemed to surprise Severus, and he tried to think of who has caused her that problem. It could not be Regulus, the two were seen with each other far too often for them to be fighting _and_ have no one know about it. "Prove you're a better man than she thinks you are right now."

"Tell me why you even care?" Severus questioned.

The fifth year could tell the girl was pondering on whether or not she should answer his question; eventually she did. "I am just saying I would think a friend who has stuck by me through everything that has transpired is more valuable than a group of people who will stab me in the back just to climb the latter for power." With her thoughts revealed, the brunette walked towards the castle and to the safety of her best friend's presence.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!" The screech from the common room drew the attention of the Marauders. Peter, Remus, and Sirius rolled their eyes at the screaming redhead, while their mate James just stared adoringly at his love.

"What did he do that pissed you off this time, Evans?" Sirius questioned, not bothering to look up from the edition of '_The Daily Prophet'_ he currently held.

"How could you do such a thing to your own sister, Potter?" Lily growled. Pure disgust seemed to be the only answer to her question. Did James not even care that his sister was in the infirmary because of his actions? "What is wrong with you," she whispered, shocked to not receive even a sheepish apology from the normally affectionate James Potter. Where was the boy who raved about his sister during his first year? How could that sweet boy be such an apathetic prat towards the very same sister he once praised?

"_Prongs_ did not do anything," Sirius said, lazily flipping to the next page of the _Prophet_, "Not his fault the girl is such a klutz." Admittedly, Sirius felt bad that the girl would be spending the next couple of days in the hospital wing, but he had to protect his best mate.

"That is his sister!" Lily exclaimed.

"His _adopted_ sister," Peter replied. "They don't even share the same blood. What's it matter anyway? She's a _snake_." The chubby little boy returned to eating some of his Bertie Bott's Ever Flavored Beans.

"You used a tripping jinx on her and she fell down two flights of stairs!" Lily responded aghast. The boys are lucky the fourth year had Regulus with her at the time; otherwise she could have been dead! "How can you be so heartless? She has done _nothing_ to you or anyone else!" The redhead seethed, her fist clenched by her side. What happened to the kind guy trying to woo her heart? The sweet person who would give her chocolates on every holiday and declare his undying affection for her? What kind of man could do such loving things to a girl but be spiteful towards his own sister? "You're all monsters," she whispered angrily.

"Lay off, Evans." Sirius said shrugging. No one knew what really happened. But the Black Heir did know that the group would protect each other; even if James did not cast the jinx, he would admit to being the castor for either Remus or Peter. After all it had to be either those two or one of the other few students in the corridor. He and James were too wrapped up in talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch plays.

Though the younger witch had long ago caught his attention, his loyalty lies with his mates. Not some good looking bird, especially one who lives in a snake pit. So even if the event caused his stomach to knot and he actually felt panicked when he saw her fall; Sirius would also protect his group of friends. "She sides with the blood purists, perhaps the castor decided to defend your honor?"

"Hermione has done _NOTHING_ to me! What could Potter possibly defending me against?" Lily growled. Sure, she had not said much to the younger Potter, being in different houses kind of limited too much interaction. That coupled with the fact she was a year below them tightened the reins concerning when they two girls could actually talk. But she had seen her around a few times, and the fourth year looked harmless.

"Why are you so sure Prongs did it?" Sirius shot back.

"He is the only one who is a complete arse to her!" Lily's green eyes narrowed on the boys, her left hand resting on her hip. "You lot might side with Potter on pranks, never defending the innocent girl—"

"Hermione is not innocent! She associates with Snivellus. She agrees with those she hangs out with. Hermione is a snake who does not even care about some Muggle-born chit." The Potter heir growled, interrupting the female prefect. Sure, at one point, Hermione was innocent. His sister had a kind, friendly soul. But not now, the snakes corrupted her; they deviled her once kindred spirit. No matter what anyone said, that girl could not be his Hermione. His Hermione would have never said such vile words he heard that slag tell Severus.

"Her loyalty is to blood purity and her housemates." James growled, "In fact she probably congratulated him for finally ditching the filth he associated with." The Potter heir noticed the redhead's shock at his harsh words. He had never called Lily such fowl things, not behind her back and especially not to her face. "I don't see you that way, but Hermione…she does and so do her housemates, Evans."

"Oh really?" Lily scoffed, not believing what he said. "You really believe that the kind girl who helps first years find classes and tutors kids in the library is some pureblood fanatic?" The fifth year did not believe it. Sure Hermione has mostly pureblood friends, but she has never denied helping a Muggle-born finding their way around the castle or in need of a good tutoring session.

"She's a fuckin' Slytherin! 'Course I believe she is evil!" The Potter heir screamed. So maybe Hermione conned Lily, the professors, and a few other students into believing she is a kind and well-rounded girl. She did _not_ fool him. He _knows_ her true nature; the vile, supremacist nature that every Slytherin had. When James saw the obvious doubt in Lily's eyes, he continued.

"Evans she called you a pathetic—_that word!_—not even worthy of a half-blood's attention; practically sneering that you have dirty blood and a barbaric attention span 'common for your lineage'! I heard her tell Snivellus that that!" James yelled, shooting off the sofa and on to his feet. "How is any of that a 'kind' girl like you believe that snake to be? Face it Evans, I know for a fact that she is evil."

"You do not know that!" Lily growled, clenching her fist. James might have heard Hermione say those awful things, but in what context? How does he know that the fifteen year old was not just driving home a point to someone who needed it? But what kind of point would cause her to say such hurtful things? …Perhaps something to do with Severus? Everyone in the castle knows their friendship was over; Hermione likes to fix things, maybe she wanted to fix their friendship?

That thought seemed to banish away any of the doubts she had about Hermione. The younger girl had a kind heart, even kinder than most of the Gryffindor occupants. Hermione probably just decided to convince Severus to apologize to her; in a typical Slytherin fashion.

"I'm her brother! Of course I know her! I know all about her!" James argued back. Why would Lily be arguing with him about this, can she not see that he just wanted to protect her from the vile snakes? Like he tried to protect Hermione?

"Then you're a shite brother," Lily said shaking her head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Remus gaping at her—the redhead had never cursed, at least not in front of them. But, the redhead pitied the fourth year for having James as a brother. Even Petunia would be a step up from James, Lily thought. And the Gryffindor witch had thought that virtually impossible before. But with this discovery; this indifferent, uncaring brother who put his sister in the hospital wing…Lily felt grateful for Petunia. "25 points—_each_—for being prejudice bastards to the younger years," the redhead stated, then focused her attention on James. "I hope one day you grow up to see the damages you caused." The look Lily gave James held only contempt as she walked put the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

_The Killing Curse has been feared since its creation. But what does the deadly incantation truly mean? To find the answer we must dig into the Muggle archives. Muggles seem to have taken on the Killing Curses' sister, Abracadabra, as some sort of magic trick slogan. These sister spells are two sides of the same coin. One reflects the good—Abracadabra—and the other reflecting the bad—Avada Kedavra._

_Abracadabra is in every sense how the Muggles crack it up to be. Get a cheap top hat, a fake, plastic wand and use the incantation. Bam! Out pops a bunny or something. How have the Muggles discovered this using some simple parlor trick our wizarding children could do easily? It all has to do with the incantation; Abracadabra means 'I will __create__ as I speak.' So by saying 'Abracadabra' one is essentially creating something._

_Whereas, the Killing Curse possesses the opposite effect; instead of creating, it rescinds. Avada Kedavra essentially means 'I will __destroy__ as I speak'. But what does the Killing Curse really destroy? Could it destroy the soul or the magic? _

_Once again we must look elsewhere for the answer; this time in our own history. Why do wizards live so long? …Because we have a good soul? Or is the answer much simpler? Perhaps it is our magic that sustains our long life span? Magic would seem a more logical route, as—let's face it—not every wizard has a decent soul. So the answer must be magic._

_Well if our magic can hold off death for at least an extra hundred years or so, then how could it be defeated by a measly spell? As the potions saying goes, 'Like dissolves like,' therefore one spell's magic could easily dissolve another form. The spell reacts as a more potent form of magic that will override the magical core. So basically any core magic will be extinguish shortly after coming in contact with the Killing Curse. But how strong is Avada Kedavra? Could it be stopped? _

_It is plausible that something might be able to counteract the deadly spell. Every form of magic has another stronger version; now what that counter might be is unknown. I speculate an ancient form of magic might play some role as a neutralizer for the Killing Curse. As to how, I am not quite sure._

_Under no circumstance though can the effects of the spell be reversed. Nothing can bring back the dead. However, because of the meaning of the incantation, Avada Kedavra __must_ _be verbalized to reach its full potential. Otherwise the 'Destroy as I speak' becomes severely diluted and the spell might not actually rescind the person's magic, merely prolong the death in a very painful matter._

"Bambi quit writing your magical theory blurbs; you promised to help me with Ancient Runes." Regulus' voice drew Hermione's attention away from her little essay. She had been writing under a pseudonym for a little over a month now, trying to earn a little extra, not inheritance cash. Only Regulus knew of her side project. At first he disagreed with it, Regulus held the firm belief that pureblood witches should remain in the home. But even he relented when she explained what the money would be used for.

"Alright, Regulus, I am coming," Hermione said. She rolled up her parchment and glanced up at Regulus. "You do know I will drag you to the Owlery before we begin your essay, right?" Regulus merely groaned in response.

* * *

"_Confringo_!" Hermione said, sending the blasting curse towards the laughing Marauders. She sent a number of other hexes their way, but none she could clearly remember. She could only see rage; pure, fiery rage. All her other senses dulled as revenge obliterated what was left of her common sense.

They gaped at her, shocked the witch dared to curse them. Simultaneously all their wands were raised, ready to return fire; however before they could actually throw out a curse, the Gryffindor Head of House appeared.

"Wands pointed at other students?" McGonagall questioned. "Who instigated this?" Immediately fingers were pointed; most were at Hermione, but a few (namely Slytherins) pointed the fault towards the Marauders.

"Boys?" McGonagall asked, keeping a steady gaze on her house's misfits.

Immediately they shook their head. Sirius and James exclaimed in unison, "She just sent a blasting curse our way!" But the devious grins from the two purebloods, the drop of shoulders from Remus, and the shifty glances from Peter seemed to counter their argument. So, McGonagall turned her focus to the younger student.

"Miss Potter, do you have anything to say? Any justification for what you have done?"

The brunette scoffed before glaring daggers at the Head of Gryffindor. "I have plenty but none that you had not heard about before and did anything about. And to be quite honest, I do not think you even _care_ about my justification. You are simply going to give them a slap on the wrists before awarding them another set of outrageous points next time."

The Transfiguration professor looked aghast. For any student to think so lowly of a teacher was one thing, but to have said student so openly disrespect the adult…well that is another matter entirely. "Miss Potter!" the professor screeched.

"What? You do not like hearing the truth? Too bad! Merlin knows someone needed to tell you!" the fifteen year old snarled, tears brimming in her eyes. "It is people like you who just sit and watch as others are bullied that creates dark lords and their followers. So the next time one rises, count the number of students you put on his side; I am positive there will be plenty."

A pin could drop after the young witch's brutal remark. Not one student could believe that this slip of a girl would have the audacity to take on one of the most respected teachers the school had. Even more so, the fourth year had straight up told the Transfiguration professor that the woman played favorites.

"50 points from Slytherin!" McGonagall screeched. "And two weeks of detention for you Miss Potter. I expect you to report to Hagrid, starting _tonight_. Now make your way to the Head Master's office."

* * *

The grumbling fourth year made her way deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione knew fully well she deserved detention, what she said to McGonagall had been inexcusable…no matter how true the young with believed it to be. The Gryffindor Head of House and the Headmaster had played favorites with the Marauders for far too long.

The Forest gave Hermione chills; she could definitely see why it would be deemed forbidden. The brunette knew she needed to distract herself; it would not be wise to dwell on the dangerous residents of this forest.

It took a few minutes, but Hermione finally managed to distract herself, thanks to the help of Muggle music she heard with Regulus and Cissa and busying herself with the assigned task. Hermione could not figure out why the Game Keeper would need wild flowers, but she figured she could have been doing worse out here.

"Got to be a joker, he just do what he please," Hermione softly sang. She had to admit Muggles had rather catchy music, much more so than the wizarding music she grew up with. The lyrics seemed to just flow out of her mouth with ease. "One thing I can tell you is you got to be free,"

Brown eyes narrowed when a rustling noise came from her left. What could possibly be going on? Surely, no one else wandered the forest this late at night?

"Glad I'm a snake," Hermione mumbled as she placed the basket on the ground. The fifteen year old slowly made her way deeper into the woods, heading in the direction she heard the noise. "If I had been a lion, curiosity would kill me."

That thought died with the sound of a scream and Hermione sprinted in its direction. Apparently she had not been the only one to occupy the forest after all; whoever foolishly entered into the forest depths were obviously ignorant. But the fool needed her help and the young witch would not deny them something she could so easily give.

However what she saw shook her to her very core. Laying on his back, staring up at snarling fangs in fear was Severus Snape. His skin seemed even paler than usual, his body shaking, and eyes widened in fear. But her fellow house-mate did not have her frozen in fear—no what was just half a meter away from him, bearing its fangs and growling…_that _frightened her.

"SEVERUS!" Her voice screamed out, on its own accord. The brunette began taking steps forward, entirely unaware of the action. But a fierce snarl and gleaming yellow eyes seemed to freeze her once more. She barely registered what happened next: the creature lunging at her and a horrified scream.

"POTTER!"

* * *

**GAME: **"Got_ to be a joker he just do what he please__"…"_ _One thing I can tell you is you got to be free"_ ©Singer who I will accredit in the next chapter. Why? Because I decided I want to **play a little game**. Anyone who can tell me what the name of the song is and who sings it will get to **ask me 2 questions** that **I will answer** in the following Chapter (With limitations because honestly what author would spoil a plot of a story?)

* * *

_Lucy reviewed about Sirius's behavior and about "how is it a 'Sirius B and Hermione G' fic?" A lot of you asked this and well I did not want to leave a question hanging and since most were guests, and I cannot really answer via PM. So here is my response. (Sorry it is rather long)_

_A) Wait for the rest of the story, there is a reason it's in progress. Not a lot of things will be clear at the beginning. B) And this is _**CRUCIAL**_; everyone needs to understand the real perpetrator to Hermione is in fact James, not Sirius, Remus, or Peter. None of them ever actually instigated anything pertaining to Hermione, only joined in on the pranks with James. James is the one that broke his promise to Hermione, which is why she is mad at James, the pranks just fall under his broken promise. The others just share guilt by association in their actions._

_I always saw the Marauders as kind of cruel with their pranks and most of their animosity stemmed towards Slytherins. In this fic the Marauder's judgment on the matter of pranks might be wrong but the Marauders in general for JKR were not very well versed in right and wrong; otherwise Snape would have never discovered Remus was in fact a werewolf while they were in school ( I cannot remember what year he discovered it, I placed in 5th year because it seemed to help the story flow)—I do think that is some canon evidence that the Marauders do not necessarily separate 'right and wrong' especially when it comes to Slytherins; they only sided with each other. Hermione just happened to appear under the 'Slytherin' category to them. However Hermione can forgive them! It will not make her weak and it damn sure will _**NEVER**_ further victimize anyone who was bullied. And I can say that from experience. _

_Forgiveness has __never__ been about right and wrong. It is something one must do to feel better about themself; not because the perpetrator apologized or because the character is not a strong, capable character. I believe forgiveness is better than a grudge. And I do not think being a forgiving a person makes the character or person weak. It shows how strong they are, how despite pain, they can move on—they can continue to grow and better themselves. Those that cannot forgive are the weak ones; "…Forgiveness remains the attribute of the strong" (Gandhi)._

_Again, I am sorry for the long Author note at the end. I just felt I need to get those points across; I know in the beginning stages a story can be a little confusing; I'm a simple author, attempting to work out a plot ravaging my head. I might not always be clear on some subjects—so I really am grateful for all those who reviewed._

_Like always, I would love to hear from you._

_Kori._


	5. Domestic Dispute

_- Thank you for all of those who reviewed! I PM-ed those that I could and to the guests: Thank you, Angel, the 3 Guests, Julia, Breizh, Rosier and MidnightShadow. __Also thank you for the kind Betas: Angstar54 and firefly81! Without them this chapter would have taken far longer to do. I normally have to edit it on my own and it could have taken weeks for an update without them! And as per the usual, Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in this story belong solely to JK Rowling and any company affiliated with her. If needed any other item belonging to another will be copyrighted at the end of the chapter._

_Honestly I am very happy with this story, I never thought a simple Idea in my head would get such raving reviews. Really 68 for only 4 chapters? Not to mention all of those who Favorited/Follwed this story. You guys rock!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Domestic Disputes

* * *

Some unknown feeling formed within Hermione as she watched the werewolf leap towards her, only to be thrown to the side by a large black dog. Maybe her reaction could be blamed on fear, or perhaps it was the whole situation that caused the swell of emotions. Or maybe the reason happened to be on a more primal level, could she know these creatures? On some level could her magic be entwined somehow with these beings? If so, then how?

As far as Hermione knew, she only knew Regulus' magical signature. The two fourth years shared so many similarities both in their habits and their magic, it was impossible to not know each other's signature so intimately. But if the hypothesis of her last essay had been correct, it took years of knowing a person for a wizard's magic to unwittingly identify a friend. So who could these creatures be? More importantly why were they out here, terrorizing a student?

"Potter!" A voice pulled her out of her daze.

"Severus what are you doing out here?!" Hermione questioned, glancing at the older boy who finally managed to regain her attention.

"What am I doing here, what about you?!" Severus snarled. This girl had to be one of the daftest he knew! First openly confronting him about his skirmish with Lily, and now wandering the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night?

"I have a school approved reason!" Hermione growled, thinking of the punishment she received. She still did not think the punishment had been fairly given, even though she knew she deserved some form of one. But surely her brother and his group deserved one as well? Brown eyes refocused on to the older boy next to her. "Can you say that you are too?" When Snape's eyes flickered to the floor, the young witch knew the answer. Severus Snape did not have a reason for being in the Forbidden Forest.

A yelp snapped the two out of their bickering. Two sets of eyes were focused on the stag and dog fighting off the werewolf. How could two animals possibly fight off the werewolf? Brown eyes turned to look at the fellow Slytherin next to her. "Severus?"

"It's Potter and his group," Severus bit out, understanding her silent question. He barely registered the wide, brown eyes and faint gasp when he felt a soft, feminine body collide into his. "Potter what in Merlin's—" Snape paused, registering the tears in the fourth year's eyes. Did she feel remorseful for her brother's actions? Did she actually care that he could have gotten hurt?

"I am sorry," he heard her whisper. "I am so sorry; I know it does not mean much, but I am very sorry that they would do this to you. It's not right, it's not right." He could feel the tears leaking through his robes. This witch, one who barely knew him, cried for him. Crying because some prat related to her and his friends were risking his life.

The two humans, so absorbed in their whispered conversation, did not register the gleaming eyes of the dog protecting them. The dog growled before even registering the reaction. That growl got him pinned to the floor by the snarling werewolf. The dog whined, trying to show the werewolf he did not mean to challenge the bigger canine. When claws embedded into his left side, the dog let out a keen whine.

But suddenly the weight was off him, and another whine sounded a meter away. Snarls and yelps sounded, but the dog could not force himself up to help. He could barely even pin point the tell-tale signs of a clash for dominance occurring somewhere on his left side, how could he help when he did not know what was happening? Consciousness began to fade from the dog's mind, but he knew before he could let that happen, he had to do something . . . something to stop the bleeding.

Then the idea formed. The dog knew what needed to be done. He needed to change back, he needed to return to his original form and use his wand. It took a few minutes, but the dog finally morphed into a human; however the human could barely stay awake. The gash on his side continued to spill blood, and darkness over took his vision.

The stag watched the dog in shock; his friend lied unconscious on the floor, bleeding. The regal animal turned toward the other human, occupying the forest clearing and began to walk towards him. When the stag was close enough, he began to nudge the boy until the Slytherin snapped, "What?!"

Snape knew the silent suggestion when the stag looked towards Sirius. The Slytherin wanted to deny helping the Gryffindor, preferring to have him bleed out and die on the cold forest floor. But Severus could not allow that to happen, despite how much he hated Black and his group of friends, no one deserved a death like that. "Fine," Snape muttered, "But consider this my life debt paid." The Slytherin knew that on some level, he owed Potter a life debt. Had the stag not been there, the werewolf would have killed him.

When Snape had yet to move, the stag nudged him again; this time more forceful. "I want something in return," Snape watched as the stag seemed to roll his eyes, or do a variant thereof. It contradicted the life debt he owed to the elder Potter, but Severus felt the request should be asked. "Protect her," The fifth year Slytherin pointed to the snarling female pinning down the werewolf.

When the stag nodded, Severus picked up the Black Heir and headed out the forest. But not before glancing back to the mysterious witch. 'I will get answers from her later,' Snape mused silently as he continued his trek towards the hospital wing.

* * *

_Everything came as a blur. 'What is happening? Why is my body moving? Stop! This is not me, I am not doing this!' But she was. Even if the actions were on an unconscious level, they were hers. It felt weird watching her actions from lidded eyes, knowing she had no control of her movements; yet eagerly partaking in them._

_Suddenly something clicked, like another being within her decided to reveal a hidden portion of knowledge. She had a right to be angry; she had a right to attack the creature. Animosity engulfed her. Rage at the werewolf coursed through her veins, rage for attacking something that belonged to her. She pinned the creature to the floor, by his throat none-the-less, because he attacked something of hers. But what did he attack?_

_Sirius. _

_He attacked Sirius, and for that I had to kill him._

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she gasped loudly. The last thought had not been hers. Fright swelled within her. What was happening to her? Why would she feel so protective of Sirius? Although he had yet to show any signs of hatred towards her, he certainly did not care for her either . . . right?

Another, unknown, emotion expanded within her, dulling the fright. It did not matter if he cared for her or not. He belonged to her; therefore, she would protect him. Hermione did not know why, but for some reason she had to protect him.

"Bambi, what happened?" Regulus asked as he burst through the doors, receiving a scowl from Madam Pomfrey. Brown eyes looked up, startled by her friend's entrance.

"Nothing, Leo. I just served my detention," the brunette muttered.

"You do not faint by 'just serving detention' and you know that, Hermione!" Regulus growled, his silver eyes glaring down at her. He watched as the brunette just shook her head before giving a long, drawn out sigh.

"I just do not remember it," she lied. "Once I entered the forest and found Severus there, everything just went blank. I mean, I know I felt scared and then furious . . . but other than that . . . I hit a wall, Leo. I just cannot remember." The brunette hated lying, especially to Regulus.

"That is a lie, Bambi." Regulus growled. Anger surged through him. How dare this witch lie to him?! He who supported her when no one else did! Regulus' shoulders slumped when he realized what he thought. Bambi would never lie to him without good reason. But what reason could she have?

"Tell me the truth," Regulus demanded, in a much gentler tone. When he saw her brown eyes flicker in the direction of the closed curtains a few beds down, Regulus understood. She would not reveal anything with other occupants in the room. "Alright, you can tell me when you are in a better condition, Bambi. Get some rest," He murmured, softly patting her head before he left the Hospital Wing.

Brown eyes flickered to the closed curtains once more, only this time she met a familiar pair of brown eyes. She would need to know more about what happened last night and the only one who knew those answers happened to be the man who saved her.

_'But why did you save me, Jamey?'_

* * *

"Now what would it be under?" Hermione mused aloud. Getting into the Restricted Section had not been an issue and Hermione had never been more grateful for Slughorn's favoritism. Thanks to said partiality, the fourth-year witch had been granted access into the Restricted Section to begin her search. The brunette may have had to lie about the reason, but Slughorn seemed more than happy to grant her access regardless of her lack of true intention.

But for the past three weeks she met with a standstill at what she needed to look for in this section of the library. Although it would be helpful, Hermione doubted there was a book titled: What is wrong with Hermione Potter. Running a hand through her mane of brown locks, the fifteen year old sighed. _'Just what could be happening to me?'_ the girl questioned.

"I guess it would not hurt to just take a break," The brunette thought before she began to browse the Restricted Section, avoiding the particular shelves about Wizarding Ailments which seemed to give her trouble.

The brunette seemed to wander her way into the Magical Creatures section, picking out a few books which seemed to capture her attention. She had always found Magical Creatures to be interesting, especially the humanoids ones. Something about their nature just seemed fascinating to the girl. So for an hour or so, Hermione allowed herself to get lost in the novel about Veela culture.

Eventually Hermione found herself back in the Wizarding World section of the carefully guarded books. Hermione had decided to ignore the ailments of her society, and instead focused on genealogy. Perhaps it had to do with her birth? The Potters did adopt her, so it would make sense that whatever happened to her could. The chestnut haired witch could not imagine anything like her symptoms to be a disease passed down from her biological parents. 'Though there are stranger things in the magical world,' Hermione mused.

Thirty minutes into her search, a strange book caught her eye. "_The Extinct Eastern European Genealogy of Sirin_?" Hermione read aloud, curious. What would a book on Eastern Europe be doing here in Scotland? The book seemed littered with dust, so Hermione gently blew on it. She managed to get the book dust free, but not without a few sneezes. "Now let's see what you contain," the brunette murmured.

Yet when she tried to open the book, it refused to budge; the front cover just would not separate from the pages. The strange tome seemed to have a mind of its own, somehow guarding itself from unwanted readers. "Open you blasted book!" Hermione growled, attempting to pry the book open.

"Ouch!" The fifteen year old witch stared down at her, now, bleeding finger and grimaced. "So you won't open, but you will cut me? Such a wonderful book," she growled. Hermione grumbled, tried to pry the book open once more; not bothering to wipe the blood off her finger.

Expecting to be met with resistance, Hermione was surprised that the book opened up—albeit to an empty page. She could not understand why the blasted book opened this time but not any of the previous times. She thought for a few moments on what could have possibly changed. The only thing different had been her bloody finger…oh. _Oh_. Hermione's wide eyes blinked thrice. The book needed to be opened with blood—no wonder it had been placed in the Restricted Section! The book was demented!

_If you are not going to read me, then would you please close the cover?_

Hermione's brown eyes stared at the page in shock. Where did those words come from; she could have sworn the page had been blank when she opened it! "Why are there words on this page?"

_I am a book._

"No need to be sarcastic about it," Hermione grumbled. The witch realized that even in wizarding culture it was deemed unhealthy to talk to inanimate objects, especially books; they were not supposed to write back responses. "What can you tell me about my genealogy?" Hermione asked, deciding any speculation on her sanity could burn. She wanted answers, she could not be blamed that the book seemed to be the only one capable of giving the answer...even if it happened to be in a strange manner.

_My pages can reveal all about your genealogy. You did open me._

Hope swelled in her chest as she glanced at the cursive words. Maybe this would answer all of her questions: what happened recently, where her parents are, who they are, and possibly even why they abandoned her. "Tell me . . . please." Her whisper seemed loud in her ears. The elegant script just gave her a page number: 394. The brunette eagerly turned to the page, hoping for some information to help her.

_The Familiam Sirin, a once powerful line of witches, is more commonly known as Bulgarian Alphas for their origin even though Alphas have dotted Europe for over nine centuries. Named for the presumed blood coursing through their veins, the Familiam Sirin was once a fearsome family. They are now considered an extinct line of Purebloods._

_Notorious for their soft, curly, brown locks, creamy complexion and vibrant blue eyes, the Alphas were once fairly easy to spot. Though now, their line is practically nonexistent due to the number of females who never managed to find their Bonded; and thus unable to continue the true Alpha line. However, some experts venture an interesting hypothesis: the Familiam Sirin line is merely dormant—latent in unsuspecting witches, who resemble the ancestral traits in all but one or two aspects._

_Magically, the Alphas are similar to Veela, despite the Alpha lineage being considered fully human. Some Creature Specialists speculates that Veela are a subspecies to the, now considered, extinct Familiam Sirin line. It would make sense, seeing as how both creatures only have female descendants. While the allures of Veela stick to a physical level, Alphas' allures go straight to the magical core, creating a rare hold over a magnitude of magical beings; this makes them rather highly sought after brides. Experts theorize that the Alpha's allures arise from the Sirin blood coursing through the family's veins._

_Although Alphas tend to have multiple suitors, starting at the age of fifteen they will begin to prefer one partner in particular. They usually take multiple mates or suitors for temporary physical satisfactions while searching for the one distinct partner who exceeds all of the others. This partner is a "mate" so perfect for them magically, physically, and soulfully that an Alpha will search their whole life for said being. This partner is referred to as the Alpha's Bonded. Alphas will do anything to protect their Bonded, even instigating wars._

_The Muggle Bolshevik Revolution in Russia, resulted when the Tsar would not let his daughter Anastasia—an Alpha—be with her Bonded. Angered by her father's decision, Anastasia secretly waged war; influencing the Muggles to attack her father and his male supporters while she snuck out to live with her Bonded. Although Anastasia detested killing her Mother's Bonded, the woman would do anything to be with her own...even if it did a disservice her mother's dead soul._

_An Alpha has no control over their actions when it comes to their Bonded. They will do anything to save them, make them happy, or even be near them. Neither Time nor Death could prevent an Alpha from being near her soul-mate. Although not frequent, there had been a few cases were a woman claimed to have come back in time—one claiming a hundred years—to be with her Bonded. Naturally the wizard community frowned at the idea of time travel, but because of the Alpha Line's powerful Ancient Rites, the Wizarding Community of that time had little say._

The witch decided to not read anymore for the night and closed the book. "Is this suggesting that I am of Alpha descent?" Hermione murmured, confused. She did not have blue eyes, and she certainly had no control over any magical beings—wizard or otherwise. But her eye color seemed to be the only trait she did not have . . . that and the fact she had no inclination towards any 'suitors', let alone a particular male.

_Sirius_.

The name flinted briefly across her mind, and she remembered her conversation with Regulus about how she had 'awful taste in men'. But she did not like Sirius. Yet her mind went blank and her body took over when she saw him get hurt. 'It could have been Jamey,' Hermione thought. There was no way she knew the dog had been Sirius at the time; no way could she have known.

_Sirius. She felt hatred for the creature that attacked something that belonged to her; animosity towards the werewolf because he attacked Sirius._

"Oh shite," Hermione groaned.

* * *

Hermione had made sure she avoided the Marauders; she arrived to class earlier and hid in the throngs of students while walking down the corridors. But apparently that did not even help her, because Hermione found herself being pulled into an empty classroom by two sets of hands.

Turning to see who her kidnappers were, the witch groaned when she came face to face with none other than Sirius Black and her brother. "What cruel thing do you want to do to me now?" She questioned.

For the past weeks she had been on edge, always expecting the cruel words and harsh pranks they would usually cast her way. So despite their sheepish grins and apologetic stares, which seemed foreign to their features, Hermione was hesitant to be alone with these two young men.

"We wanted to apologize to you," James murmured.

"You should be apologizing to Severus," Hermione replied. In response, she received a set of scowls, a rather venomous one from Sirius. Something in Hermione stirred when she saw Sirius' face scrunched slightly, and seemingly upset. So to take her mind off it, the brunette spoke again. "You should apologize to Severus. But you will not because neither of you are sorry and both of you know it."

"We are too!" Hermione sneers at their spluttered reply. She could feel her brown eyes flicker into the weird arctic blue Regulus pointed out to her one day at lunch; one where Sirius happened to be snogging outside the Great Hall. _'Calm yourself, he is not your Bonded. He is_ not.' she muttered her new mantra to herself.

"No you are not! You are not sorry that you almost got me and another student killed. Nor are you even slightly apologetic for the fact it is most likely your entire fault for both of us being in the Forest during the full moon! So do not lie to my face and claim you are sorry." _You are not sorry…not even for breaking your promise_, Hermione left that thought unspoken. "If you were really sorry, you would be begging for forgiveness from both of us. So at least man up and admit you do not care for anyone but yourselves." Hermione snapped, clenching her fist. The witch could not tell if the anger in her voice stemmed from actual righteous fury or if she was just still upset about Sirius snogging paramours. If her eyes were blue, neither boy commented.

"Do not tell me 'sorry' when I know you are not," Hermione growled, turning to walk out the door when a hand gently grabbed her. Shocked Hermione turned to look back, only to be engulfed in a hug from Sirius.

"I really am sorry, Kitten," he murmured against her hair. "I admit what happened did not go as planned, but I never meant for you to be involved in it." Hermione wanted to melt in his embrace. Sirius just held that warmth, the warmth she had been searching for to keep her from freezing in the cold reality she grew to know. _'NO_!' Hermione thought, pushing away from Sirius.

James coughed and gave Sirius a knowing look. "'Mione, we are sorry. I know we may not act like it . . . but we are. We never had any intention on hurting people with our pranks. Forgive us?"

_'No intention of hurting people? Jamey you must be_ blind! _You have been hurting people for years now.' _Hermione thought. But she decided for a different approach. "We will see Jamey, Sirius. Something like this takes a lot more than a meager apology."

* * *

"I still cannot believe you are this excited about doing rounds," Regulus grumbled at the sixteen year old witch. They had been prefects for nearly nine months now, yet his Bambi still looked eager as ever to do them. "I swear there must be something wrong with you. Not even that Evans Prefect is this happy about rounds."

"Do not insult Evans!" Another voice sounded down a ways from the corridor. Although he could not see his friend's body, Regulus knew Bambi stiffened. The Slytherins have been on edge ever since the end of his and Hermione's Fourth year where the Marauders ceased all pranks on the girl. He had to pester Hermione, but he finally got an answer as to why . . . and then some. He had learned about her . . . special condition—lineage?—and could understand her hesitance to so easily accept that her magic wanted his brother. His Bambi might have forgiven the fools for a number of things, but she would never so easily give her heart to a man she knew would love to break it. But both the fifth year prefects found the Marauders lack of pranks odd. And he just knew Bambi continued to expect the worst from them; knew she just waited for a prank to head her way once more.

"He did not insult Evans," Hermione defended Regulus. "He merely pointed out that even the Gryffindor Golden Girl did not share my passion for patrol."

"And she follows every bloody rule," Regulus gruffed.

Brown eyes turned to the young Black, "Leave."

"Jamey!"

"This is a family matter, Hermione. He needs to leave," James replied, his voice holding a warmer tone than it did with Regulus. Although grateful for his attempt at kindness towards her for over a year, Hermione did not appreciate James treating Regulus like the dirt beneath his feet.

The sixteen year old witch glowered at her brother. "You did not seem to mind when it was Sirius who you brought in on family matters during my first year. I think it only fair that Regulus can listen to this one; especially since we are on patrol and you are not." Hermione replied.

James casted Hermione a silent demand, but when she refused to budge he relented. Sighing, James consented into revealing what he had to say. "Hermione, I wanted to ask if you would return home for the whole summer Holiday . . . instead of going to his," James casted an angry glance towards Regulus who merely shrugged, "home. Mum and Dad would really like to spend some time with you, and I would too."

"Alright Jamey," Hermione replied, shocking both of the boys. The sixteen year old had not even bothered to contemplate the idea. Regulus scowled, but gripped his friend's hand in silent support. James, elated, pulled his sister in for a hug before running off to some other location.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Bambi." Regulus muttered.

"Perhaps leading myself to the slaughter, Leo," The witch sighed. "Now how about we continue with our patrol?" She said, casting her friend a sly grin. She only received a groan from her best mate.

* * *

Hermione stared at her brother in shock. His friend was lying on their parlor floor _bleeding_ and James felt enraged because she had been writing a letter, a letter to the one person who could actually shed light on what happened to him?

"You are fucking slag!" Brown eyes began to water at her brother's harsh words. The hurtful phrase still ringing in her ears seemed by far the nicest he had thrown at her yet. But despite the sea of emotions welding inside of her, Hermione could not help where her thoughts began to go.

So what if she had been placed in Slytherin, or in the Evil House in this boy's eyes? He knew nothing of her, and he obviously had no intention to since her Sorting. Did his thoughts of her really matter? What she attempted to put into their relationship, what she tried to rebuild had yet to be even marginally reciprocated. So she asked herself why. Why put up with his abuse? Why allow him and his friends to walk all over her, to treat her like rubbish? Why care about him? Although the brunette wanted to deny it, she knew exactly why she allowed it. _He is still my brother_, Hermione thought. And still remained a member of her what Familiam Sirin called a 'Pride'; although, at the moment, the fifteen year old wish she could deny that.

"You know what they call lions who like to prey on people?" Hermione sneered at her brother, finally having enough of all his cruel words. "Man-eaters; and you, James, are a bloody man-eater."

She heard James scoff, obviously not believing a word she said. The Potter Heir knew Hermione exaggerated her comparison of him and a savage, starved animal; James held a sane mind and he certainly did not eat human flesh. "You're a delusional bint," he snarled out.

Hermione raised an elegant eyebrow, casting a cynical look at her adopted brother. "You don't believe me? Well here, let me explain." Hermione snarled back, her voice dripping snake-like venom. "So you might not peel the flesh off people like those lions do, but there is really not much difference between you Gryffindors and them. You both kill people, even if your methods are different."

Brown eyes narrowed on the older boy, the boy she once thought loved her; thought that despite her adoption, he really considered her his sister. Obviously she was wrong. "The reason I compare you two is because man-eaters are the most dangerous when hungry. They will kill, whether it is to eat, in spite, or to simply shed blood. So tell me, what is your prides excuse for murder?"

James did not respond to the witch's accusation. He knew the brunette standing in front of him wanted to manipulate him, like the snake his friend knew she would turn out to be. He had tried to correct her behavior, evidently that had not worked; otherwise she would not be acting in her current manner. "Quit trying to guilt your way out of this, you filthy fucking viper! If you were anything like a real human being you would have been helping Sirius, especially when he is lying on our floor bleeding to death!" James snarled.

"I would have killed him!" Hermione screeched. The phrase sounded horrid in her ears, but the fact remained true. What help would a fifteen year old girl be to a person in critical condition compared to an adult witch with years of practice? Their mother had already been doing all she could to stabilize Sirius, while their father seemed to be busy with the floo. Though Hermione was not sure the exact actions her father currently took as he busied himself with their floo connection, she figured he might be calling St. Mungos. Had she tried to help, Hermione knew she would be a liability; she would not have Sirius' blood on her hands. Hermione would _not_ be the one to kill Sirius Black.

"You could have tried to do something!" James spat. "Instead of writing your snake friend; laughing about how critical Padfoot's condition is! Quit being a fucking bint and get out of our fucking Manor. I'd rather have Padfoot as a sibling than you any day!"

"Then I guess it's a bloody good thing we are not related! You're an arse," Hermione whispered, turning away from the cruel person. How could she have ever considered this boy to be benevolent? Closing her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling, Hermione added, "I want you to know one thing James: for all that it is worth, I hope you can find a shred of peace when the people you kill haunt you to the very depths of Hell. Merlin only knows not everyone forgives so easily as I," And with that said, Hermione walked away, leaving the house in all of its chaos.

* * *

Hermione found herself flooing Regulus once she entered her room at the Leaky Cauldron. Her best mate seemed surprised to find her flooing, but more than happy to come over and see her.

"Hey Bam—what's wrong?" Regulus stopped mid-greeting once he met tear-stricken cheeks and watery brown orbs. His Bambi had cried once again. And his question only seemed to bring forth the waterworks even more. Sighing, the male pulled his friend into a hug; trying his best to comfort her as she cried into his chest. "Bambi, love, what happened?" He asked once her sobs quieted.

"I will tell you, when you tell me what happened to Sirius." Hermione bargained. She still wanted answers to what happened to him, especially since she felt so _useless_ when she could not help Sirius. What happened to all that crap about Alphas wanting to do anything to help their Bonded and the ancient rites shite? Had she been a descendent of the Familiam Sirin line and Sirius really was her Bonded, why could she not have saved him? But she only stood there, watching as her mother expertly treated the wounded boy. Hermione wanted to growl out and hit something for her uselessness.

Regulus seemed to only hesitant for a second before he explained how Sirius refused to accept the Dark Mark that so many Purebloods had taken gladly; how because of his defiance their mother grew angry and decided to punish him; how she even enlisted the help of a few followers. The young Black also explained of Sirius' disownment from their mother and how because Sirius refused, he now had to take it.

At his last statement Hermione growled a loud, "NO! You cannot!" She could not allow this to happen; she would not, especially not to someone like Regulus. "I will find a way to fix this; you will not take that mark." Hermione fervently whispered.

"He is the Heir of Bloody Slytherin! The Dark Lord is powerful and will kill myself and my family if I do not take the mark!" Regulus growled out. He loved Hermione, trusted her like no other; but he would not risk his family on such a matter.

"Do you not see that he will kill you regardless, Leo? He is a sadist," Hermione's eyes flashed blue, as she regarded her friend's frightened stance. What happened to his brother shook him far deeper than anyone would ever expect. The chestnut haired witch made an oath then and there that she would never let Regulus go through that pain again. "But more importantly, he is _not_ worth following. A Pureblood bows to _no one_, especially not to one who _needs_ to be so ardently followed. We pave the way through our own path, forge our own destiny. Never has a Pureblood _needed_ to rely on another." Hermione growled out, her unnaturally blue eyes searing with determination. "So I do not care who he is, we bow to no one. Not even Bloody Salazar Slytherin's heir!"

The soft sound of Regulus' laughter sounded in her ears, calming her slightly. The chocolate orbed witch felt content; she could protect Regulus, somehow, some way she could. Hermione would do anything to ensure her friend continues to laugh.

"So now it is your turn to tell me why you were crying, Bambi." Regulus' voice jolted the sixteen year old out of her train of thoughts.

"What else? James bloody Potter," Hermione replied. The brown eyed teen gave a brief overview of what happened at the Potter Manor to her friend. Once the tale ended, Hermione looked to Regulus for his reaction, dreading the few moments it took him to speak. Her friend had a very volatile temperament which, at the present moment, the sixteen year old witch did not think she could handle.

"Well, you've just been hit, Bambi. And it has probably been the hardest one you will receive." Regulus told the girl, gently wrapping his arms around her lithe frame. "The getting up is up to you; after all they're only lions,"

"And we are just lion worshippers," Hermione murmured, adjusting herself in Regulus' comforting embrace. The two remained silent for the rest of their time together; though both thinking the same thing: _Despite all of the problems they might face in the future, they can at least find comfort with each other._

* * *

"NO!" The screech echoed down the halls of a practically empty manor. The shriek came as a surprise for the man, standing before his witch. His witch, who never denied him anything, let alone a key solution to help their Lord, stood glaringly before him in a clear defiance.

"And pray tell why not, Bellatrix?" He sneered down at his wife. Frankly, he never liked the young Potter; she seemed to acquire far too many supporters. The fact that a mere fifteen year old wench could rally such loyalty was unsettling. How could such a young creature as her gather the loyalty of people like his wife? How would the Dark Lord feel about such knowledge? Perhaps, Rodolphus should bring this young girl to his attention, without his wife's knowledge of course.

"She is a young girl! Merely sixteen years old!" The powerful witch argued. Besides I know her intentions well enough," Bellatrix stiffly replied. Admittedly, the woman disliked the girl her favorite cousin so happily introduced to her a few years back. She could just not see how such a bland girl, especially a blood traitor, bewitched her adorable Regulus. However, when the brunette stood fearlessly before her, Bellatrix found respect for the younger female. If she valued Regulus enough to stand before a witch's wand, knowing she could very well die, then Bellatrix could not find an issue with her.

After all, was that not what she did daily? Does she not risk her life day after day serving the Dark Lord? Bellatrix knew she did it gladly, and she would always do so if it meant to aid her Lord in anyway. For that very reason, Bellatrix grew to respect the girl. Although Regulus would never be a Dark Lord, he had found someone as loyal as herself to follow and aid him in any quest.

"And what intentions are those, Bellatrix?" Rodolphus questioned. If this girl had any harmful intentions towards their Master and Bellatrix refused to report it, their family would be dishonored. He would not allow that to happen! And especially not allow such to occur for the sake of a blood traitor's daughter! "As a loyal follower of the Dark Lord you are supposed to inform him of any ill-will directed towards him!"

"I would never harm my Lord!" Bellatrix hissed, enraged at the accusation. How dare this filthy man accuse her of such? He may be considered a Pureblood, but Bellatrix knew better. She knew the Lestrange Family had a muddier line than the Blacks. "And I would never allow someone to harm him or his noble intentions!"

"Then tell me what her intentions are," Rodolphus calmly replied. He could handle this version of his wife, the loyal follower of their Lord. This version of Bellatrix could be persuaded far more easily than the unusually protective side he had seen her display when Hermione Potter happened to be mentioned. "Would it not be better to have two people who can vouch for her intentions?"

"She has none that concerns you," Bellatrix snarled. "And that is all you will hear from me." Hermione wanted what any pureblood female wanted, a chance: a chance to live life as her own, to marry who she wished, to actually be considered a magical being instead of an item to be traded off. The only difference between Hermione and the other witches was Hermione had a chance to make it happen. Bellatrix knew she could, and hoped for the young witch to be successful. Hoped that Hermione would not end up in a loveless marriage like her; Hermione could do it, she had enough ambition to make it happen, Bellatrix knew she did.

The raven-haired witch knew Hermione to be a determined girl, but Lady Lestrange also knew that the girl's loyalty far exceeded even her own. Hermione could easily become a powerful, fearsome witch; one that could rival the Dark Lord. But her power happened to be a hidden type, one easily ignored and hard to trace. One very much like Bellatrix's magic. Despite all her family, and fellow Death Eaters say, Bellatrix knew her magic held as much strength as any other Pureblood witch. Though she would never admit it to anyone, Bellatrix knew her strength stemmed from the deep seated loyalty she held towards her beliefs, and as such, towards her Lord; it did not originate from her magical core.

When her husband attempted to speak once more, Bellatrix had enough. "_Crucio_!" The witch snarled, forcing all of her anger out into that powerful curse. She had promised her sister to protect the young girl, and she would do exactly that. She had already killed people, what was adding her husband to that list? "Remember who really controls the happenings of this marriage, Lestrange." The raven-haired witch growled, pointing her wand at the man's chest. "You know better than to question my decisions; especially since I have no quarrels about killing you."

Bellatrix relented in her continual casting of the Cruciatus Curse once she received a string of painful cries and a promise to end the discussion. "Good," the witch murmured. "Hermione shall not be entered into our ranks, nor will she be mentioned as a possible subject again."

* * *

Hermione found herself once again roaming Diagon Alley. The young witch did not have much to do, having completed all the summer homework and she refused to really allow anyone but Regulus to know of her exact location. So the sixteen year old seemed to be at a standstill. Running a hand through her brown locks, Hermione sighed. A part of her seemed vacant; the sixteen year old witch could not help but feel her leaving had a sense of permanence to it.

Tears pricked at her eyes when she realized what she just left behind. When she walked out the Manor doors, she literally left behind everything she held dear: every memory of her happy family, her home, her sense of belonging. The young witch left it all behind. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to fight off the tears and the emotions raging within her.

"Don't cry miss," she heard a child's voice say. The brunette found it ironic the child telling her not to cry had obviously been crying himself, if the sniffling was anything to go by.

Hermione opened her eyes and found a small, redheaded child in front of her. Like she thought, the boy had been crying. His puffy, red eyes and tear stricken cheeks were proof.

"Why were you crying then?" She asked softly, getting down on her knees to be at eye level. The boy gave an indignant cry, claiming he had not been crying. But when brown eyes clashed with his blue ones, the boy knew the pretty woman in front of him did not believe him.

"These older kids were being mean to me," He said, sniffling. "They called me names and pushed me to the ground."

"It sounds like you have some bullies, dear." Hermione said, patting the boy softly, on the head. Her heart broke when the boy suddenly enveloped her in a hug. Who would ever try and harm this sweet boy? What darkness began to infect the children to breed them into such monsters who prey on the weak?

"I understand what you are going through," she whispered in his ear, soothingly rubbing his back. But the boy pulled away from her, glaring.

"You know nothing!" He yelled.

Hermione's brown orbs looked at the young boy. "And why do you say that?" Her soft tone seemed to calm the boy a little. He sniffed a few times before he responded. "You're too pretty. Pretty people don't get picked on."

It took a moment for Hermione to gather her train of thought. Regulus called her pretty often enough, but to hear it from someone no more than the age of seven, someone who knew no reasons to lie, well it made Hermione tingle with a warmth she had been missing. She would protect this childlike innocence, somehow some way, she would. "I was bullied," Hermione's voice barely made a whisper at her declaration. "And it hurts . . . it hurts so much," Hermione felt small arms wrap around her, in an attempt to comfort the upset witch. "But you need to face them; otherwise they will continue to be mean."

"Won't that be hard?" He asked, rubbing his nose.

"Anything right is always hard, sweetie," Hermione told him kindly.

"How'd you do it?" The sniffling boy asked. Hermione contemplated not telling him the details—the incident of her fourth year happened to be one she preferred to ignore. But the wide, curious blue eyes staring back at the brunette as the boy awaited the answer caused Hermione to answer, despite how much she wanted to change the topic. The witch took a deep breath before responding.

"I did not handle my bullying very well. Sometimes anger gets the better of you, sweetie. My bullies were menaces. Alone they were just bullies, but when they all got together, well those prats were lethal."

"Well what happened?"

"I got bigger," the fifteen year old witch murmured.

"And you beat them up?" the young boy asked, no longer sniffling.

Hermione seemed to hesitate before speaking once more. "No, I simply grew into the bigger person. I realized there are more important battles to fight, weaker people who needed help."

Blue eyes narrowed at the kind girl. "Did that really work? Did they really quit being meanies to you?"

A smile touched her lips, "I wish they did, but one day they will come around."

"How are you so sure?" the young boy tilted his head to the right; such an innocent act to the witch, one that warmed her heart

"Because eventually people grow out of seeing everything in black and white, and when the world of colors hits them some things just fall into place—like being nice," the brunette explained.

The boy seemed to think over her words. After a minute he gave her a firm nod. "That makes sense, Miss."

"I am glad you think so. Now, what is your name?" Hermione questioned. She realized she had yet to ask his name, or even if he had been lost. Surely his mother would be worried that her son was missing?

"William . . . but I like the name Bill better,"

"Alright Bill, I am Hermione. How about we get some ice cream? We could even look for your mum on the way, okay?" Hermione asked, smiling. A happy cheer greeted her question. The young witch pondered what happened in the past few weeks as she and Bill made their way to the ice cream parlor. Her life might be in shambles, but at least she managed to make someone's day better.

* * *

_Hope you all liked the extra 2k words to this chapter? So does anyone else love Regulus in this Chapter? I also liked writing_ _**why**_ _Bellatrix took so well to Hermione in this story when she clearly did not in the Canon...but it does help that she is still seen as a Pureblood, or at least under the protection of a Pureblood Family. Did anyone else like the slightly human Sirius in this chapter? I did, he deserves some love too! Once again ya'll thanks for the fabulous reviews! _

_And I would LOVE to hear from you all :) _

* * *

_GAME: MidnightShadow got the name of the song correct first, however they did not say who the singer was. So, I will answer one of her questions. First Guest answered the name of the song and the singer—The Beatles—correctly first._

**Question from MidnightShadow: Will Hermione get together will Regulus or Sirius? **

_You know a lot of people are routing for Regulus and I cannot blame them because I think Leo is adorable in this story. However I have it planned for Sirius and Hermione to get together. Will that be the case? Maybe or maybe not…It kind of just depends, I have at least to chapter 8 of this story planned out—but in little bullet points and quite frankly 3 and 4 went in a completely different direction than I had planned and so did this chapter._

**Guest Question 1: Will Lily and Hermione become friends?**

_Not likely._

**Guest Question 2: Will James' treatment of Hermione negatively affect his relationship with Lily?**

_As Lily and Hermione most likely will not be "friends" I do not see it very much negatively affecting the relationship any more than his harshness to Severus did. They will most likely end up together sooner or later….Maybe._

* * *

_Copy rights for this chapter:_

"_Man eaters are the most dangerous when hungry…They will kill, whether it is to eat, in spite, or to simply shed blood." ©The Ghost and the Darkness_

"_You've just been hit, the getting up is up to you; after all they're only lions." ©The Ghost and the Darkness_

"_Alone they are just bullies, together they are lethal…-Well What happened?...-I got bigger." ©The Ghost and the Darkness_

_Sirin—©Mythical Creature in Eastern Europe_

___'Come Together' __© T_he Beatles. [Song from the Last Chapter]


	6. Renouncements and Discovery

_So I am sure some of you noticed that this chapter is uploaded a lot sooner than the others had been. This is because I actually had this chapter was done at the same time as Chapter 1, and yes Chapter 2. Originally I was attempting to write two chapters at a time...it did not work as well since I am an antsy writer who likes to post things once they are done. But that is neither here nor there. Now that it is offically beta-ed I can upload it. _

_Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I cannot respond to anonymous reviewers but I do read all reviews I receive. If you reviewed through an account I did respond to you to the best of my abilities. For all of those anonymous: Thank you to the Guests, Rosier, breizh, Angel and Black Mirror._

_A BIG thanks to the betas Angstar54 and firefly81! And the usual disclaimer still applies: __The characters and canon situations in this story belong solely to JK Rowling and any company affiliated with her. If needed any other item belonging to another will be copyrighted at the end of the chapter. The plot however is solely mine._

_******IMPORTANT****: Also I really ask none of you skip the A/N that will be at the end of the chapter. I in fact implore you to read it, because I think it will answer A LOT of questions you all have.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Renouncements and Discovery

* * *

The Potters were worried sick. Dorea and Charlus were at a complete loss on what to do between Sirius coming to their home passed out, covered in blood and their children's argument. They noticed how upset their daughter was at James words; however they felt as if they were frozen in place. Both were unable to do anything other than stare. Surely their daughter would come home later on; then this could be worked out? Yes, she would come home. Hermione never could stay mad at James for long.

James however felt no worry for his missing sister; instead his worry stemmed for his friend. An unconscious Sirius had been lying on their parlor floor bleeding to death while Hermione acted like a little swot. Yet despite how he currently felt, James still knew what he said had been harsh. He could not fathom how Hermione could write to the very people who did this to Sirius. Then again a snake will always lie with another snake, so maybe she would side with a fellow Slytherin over her family. "You never can trust a bloody snake," James seethed.

His brown eyes rested on his best friend as he tried to calm his thoughts. His mum said that Sirius would be okay, at least physically. James had yet to hear what exactly happened as his parents refused to divulge the little information Sirius gave them. James should not be worried, he knew his friend would pull through this, Sirius was stubborn.

"Knut for your thought, mate?" Grey eyes looked at his unusually pensive friend. Sirius had heard his friend talk quietly to himself for some time now, but only passing phrases. Sirius had a hard time staying awake with the pain radiating throughout his body.

"Padfoot!" James hollered, relieved when he saw his friend conscious again. "How are you feeling? What happened to you?"

"I feel like I just got mauled by a bludger. Other than that I'm fine, Prongs. As to what happened," Sirius seemed to pause at this.

James sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, Padfoot." Sirius's home life had always been a touchy subject. Despite being Sirius's best friend, James knew very little about what really went on in the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Normally James did not pry too much; Sirius would tell him when he felt ready. Only this time it almost cost him his life. James did not like that thought, a life without his best mate? He could not imagine such an idea.

"Long story short, I refused to do something my family wanted me to. I ran away." Sirius replied with a shrug, turning his gaze away from James. James did not press on the matter. At times like this, Sirius would not discuss the matter any further.

"So did you patch up with 'Mione?" Sirius asked. After the whole thing in the Forbidden Forest happened, they had been trying to get Hermione's forgiveness. Remus came up with the idea of actually getting her to come home for the holiday; after all, she couldn't avoid them at Potter Manor.

However, Sirius did not get the happy response he expected. Instead Sirius watched as his friend's eyes glaze over, jaw clench, and hands ball into a fist. What happened that he missed? "Prongs?" The evident question rang in Sirius's voice, yet James did not seem too keen on responding.

"She wrote your family," James bit out after a minute of silence. "She didn't even care that you were lying on our parlor floor bleeding, Padfoot. I snapped at her. I admit I said some things I regret, but the way she responded was so infuriating. She didn't care at all!"

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked. Hermione came off as cold. She preferred to keep to herself, especially around them; yet, Sirius knew her to be a very compassionate person. What James just described did not sound anything like the Hermione he knew. Sure, it appeared that they were never on the best of terms, plus the fact she had been sorted into Slytherin while they were in Gryffindor added fuel to the fire between them. Nonetheless, Sirius knew that the only reason half of their pranks did not receive retribution happened to be because of how protective Hermione had been towards James, and by extension the rest of them. His cousin Narcissa made that very clear at the end of his fifth year during her stay at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I saw the letter myself, addressed to one Regulus Black." James growled out.

"Did you actually read the whole letter, or did you just see that she addressed to my brother, Prongs?" Sirius asked feeling out of sorts. Normally Sirius ended up on the receiving side of questioning due to his impulsive nature—not Moony, Wormtail, or Prongs.

At this, James froze. By his reaction, Sirius knew that James did not read the whole letter. The oldest Potter sibling let out a groan and brought his hands up to his face. "Merlin I messed up big time, didn't I?"

"Well that depends on what you said to her." Sirius replied, though the sixteen year old honestly could not see Hermione staying mad at James too long. The brunette would scream, rant, and throw a few hexes to release her frustration with the two Marauders. Then, like the calm after a storm, all would be good. She had done that since he first met her, surely whatever James said to her would be blown over soon?

James let out a long sigh before he began explaining how he passed by the living room when he heard his mother shriek in horror, causing him to rush into the parlor only to see Sirius lying on the floor. When he glanced at Hermione, she was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. After that, everything else became a blur up until he told her to leave, though he did remember a few choice words. James looked remorseful when he told Sirius the same words he spoke to Hermione.

After hearing the story, shock seemed to be the only emotion Sirius could experience. He knew the Potter siblings got into famous spats; when one happened, most tended to steer clear of the two until they cooled off. Yet despite how tough James acted, Sirius knew how saddened his best mate felt. "Well mate, this time you might be fucked."

This just elicited another groan out of James.

"When she comes home maybe you two can work this out?" Sirius suggested. Yet both boys had a feeling that would not be the case.

* * *

The tension at the Potter Manor seemed to drastically escalate when Hermione had not come home; even when the days had faded into nights, and the nights turned to weeks. Lord and Lady Potter had looked everywhere, even going so far as to ask Orion Black if he had seen her. Even James's worry began to be noticeable. Hermione had not returned home. They received no word from her to even suggest she was okay. For all he or his parents knew she could be dead.

"Hey mate, relax. She's probably fine," Sirius said, giving his friend a light pat on the back. Yet even Sirius could not completely hide his worry. They were already on the train back to Hogwarts yet not a single trace of the brunette Slytherin existed. "I bet you she's probably with her group of friends right now."

"Who's probably fine?" Remus questioned. The werewolf watched as two of his close friends shared a glance. Surprise evident on Remus's face; rarely did one of them keep a secret from a fellow Marauder.

"Witchling and Prongs got into a fight over break. She hasn't returned home," Sirius replied after apparently getting the okay from James.

". . . Witchling?" Remus asked. Sirius gave a lot of pet names, but the werewolf never heard that one. "Whose—Oh," Realization dawned on Remus once he saw James glaring in their raven-haired friend's direction.

"Since when did you give little Potter a nickname?" Remus questioned. He only received a shrug from Sirius in response. Truthfully Sirius had always had some sort of pet name for Hermione Potter; just not all of them were verbalized to his mates.

"Why be upset 'bout that?" Peter squeaked, stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. "She's a Slytherin," The plump blonde boy seemed shocked when two of his friends glared at him.

"She's my sister, Peter! Why the bloody hell would I not?" James growled out, his brown eyes glaring at Peter with something akin to anger. Remus, not wanting to deal with a Potter's infamous temper, stepped in.

"Prongs, you two haven't exactly been on the best terms; you can't blame Pete just pointing that out." Brown eyes turned to glare at Remus. "Just telling you the truth, mate."

After a moment, James slumped deeper into his chair before let out a groan. "I fucked up big time." Potter's hands went up to cover his face as another groan fell from his lips.

"Careful with the sounds you make Potter," a voice sneered from the doorway. "Don't want to make people guess what you four are doing." The insinuation did not grab their attention nearly as much as who implied it.

"Regulus!" Sirius hollered, jumping out of his seat to glare at his brother. "What are you doing here?" Instead of the normal jeering tone, Sirius sounded relieved. The older Black would never ask his brother for information, but maybe the sly snake would drop a hint about Hermione's whereabouts? After all, Regulus happened to be the closest thing she had to a friend in that snake pit.

Regulus dropped his pureblood façade momentarily before quickly recomposing himself. His older brother had not been one to greet him since the young Black started Hogwarts. It was one of the reasons Regulus had gotten along so well with Hermione. "Oh just decided I need to remind you that even though Bella and Cissy have not attended Hogwarts for quite a while now, the threat still stands. Your gang obviously needs a reminder,"

James eyes narrowed at the young Black. "Why you little—" The Potter heir's eyes were blazed with anger. Who did this pompous pureblood think he was? First James had to deal with his missing sister; now he had to deal with a little Slytherin prat?

"Now what threat is that?" Remus questioned. "I don't think any of us have heard it before . . ." The werewolf watched as Sirius began to fidget. Golden brown eyes met silver.

"Oh did my dear brother not relay it?" A grimace formed on Regulus's mouth. His hardened steel eyes zeroed in on the older Potter. "Well then I guess I should to repeat it." The young Black took on a purposeful gait as he stalked towards Potter.

"If you make Bambi cry again," Regulus growled in the older boy's face, "let's just say you will regret it. Why she protects you I have not the faintest idea. I told her you were pathetic to begin with. However she holds family dear, even if her family happens to be scum like you—"

"Expelli—" Before the fat blonde could even finish the spell, Regulus hit him with a Petrificus Totalus. "I'd watch who you hex, Pettigrew. You know how Blacks are when angry," With a sneer in the blonde's direction, Regulus focused his attention back on the Potter heir.

"Now as I was saying, Bambi shouldn't protect you. There are people far worthier of her loyalty than the likes of you or your gang. I hate to repeat myself, nevertheless I will say this again," Regulus's voice dropped an octave as he leaned in closer to Potter. "Make Bambi cry and you will wish for an eternity in Azkaban." With that said Regulus stood up straight before heading for the door.

"Now get ready, we will be at Hogwarts momentarily." Half way out the door, Regulus paused, before he turned back around. He glanced at each of the boys, silently evaluating them. To the Marauders it appeared as if he wanted to say more.

"What is it, Regulus?" Sirius questioned, his tone once again carrying that evident dislike. Although his dislike did not stem from Sirius's normal hatred for his family; instead it came from his dear brother's relationship with Hermione Potter. Blacks were known to be incredibly possessive of what they deemed theirs. Sirius Black had a claim to her since she first captured his interest.

"Don't make her into an enemy," Regulus finally said. "It will do far more damage than you will ever know . . ." Then the Slytherin boy sauntered away. The Marauders stared at the open compartment door, unsure of what to make by Regulus's last remark.

* * *

"Bambi!" The greeting had been heard throughout the Great Hall in the early morning of September 2nd. Instead of the usual melodious laugh that came after the welcome, it met with silence—a very odd occurrence. Even though the relationship in itself came off as odd, the scene occurred almost ritually every day; with the young Potter-Black friendship seeming to rival even that of their siblings'.

So it came off as strange for one of them to ignore the other. That very silence got the attention of every occupant in the Great Hall, even the professors. The Slytherins were staring at the scene with calculating eyes. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watched on in amusement. The chortling Gryffindors made their thoughts apparent; all except two seventh males who seemed shocked, yet relieved, by the sight. The girl who appeared heartbroken stunned the two more than the open friendliness most Slytherins scoffed at. At least Hermione was safe behind the walls of Hogwarts.

A low hum of hisses sounded from the Slytherin table. Initially the Slytherins disliked the Potter girl; they found the Potter-Black friendship strange. But when Narcissa hexed her own housemates to defend the young girl, Hermione gained the snake den's protection. The witch even recruited her sister Bellatrix into the girl's protection. Bellatrix was a fearsome witch, one who commanded obedience. To attack one she considers under her protection would be a painful death sentence, no matter how long it took for the vindictive witch to discover it.

"Must you call me that, Lucero Leo?" Hermione asked. The brunette used his full nickname only when upset. Regardless of the poised façade, the young Potter's voice sounded weary, as if she had been crying. The older Slytherins could not contain the wave of anger that flashed through them as they turned their glare onto the Gryffindor table. Surely they were behind it. "And take a seat, you're causing a scene." Hermione grumbled, looking up at him from her usual seat at the end of the table.

Regulus scowled at the familiar nickname, but sat down across from his friend none-the-less. Despite Hermione's logical reasoning for it, he still hated it. The nickname made him sound like a bloody lion lover. "As long as you call me Leo, I'll call you Bambi." He said with a grin only to receive a half-hearted scowl from his best friend.

"Watch the tone, Black. Lions are known to die from stupidity," Hermione teased. This seemed to ease the older Slytherin students, if only slightly. A teasing Hermione meant a composed Hermione. They could handle a collected Potter.

"And more than one Bambi met death for being too trusting," Regulus shot back. This received a glare from the brown eyed girl. Regulus had to contain his surprise at her reaction; normally she never had a problem with the nickname.

"I'm not a sodding child!" Hermione seethed in a hushed voice. Regulus had given her the nickname of Bambi since the end of their first year, something about her appearance and childlike naivety she always exuded. And yet, ever since her awakening, as she dubbed it, Hermione found it distasteful. She was not a child! Children were defenseless, always needing to be protected.

"Alright, alright," Regulus lifted his hands in a sign of surrender. "So how did you get to Hogwarts? You were not on the train," Silver eyes peered into brown as he awaited a response.

"I asked Slughorn to use his floo," Hermione replied, not saying a word more. Regulus let out a sigh. The young Black knew well what kind of moods Hermione could have. Lately she seemed to be continuously lost in her thoughts, always pondering something apparently beyond her grasp. As the days dragged on, hauling her out of her dazes seemed even harder. The sixth year scowled as he watched his best friend, her eyes already starting to glaze over; a clear sign she would be lost in thought soon.

"Are you okay?" Regulus whispered gently. He had not talked to her since the night Sirius ran away. The young Black would not lie that he had been worried about his chestnut haired friend. When he had flooed into her room at the Leaky Cauldron, Regulus' shock turned to simmering anger as he took notice of her puffy eyes. Hermione rarely broke her serene façade, let alone allowed a person to know she cried. He hated when the bright, smiley girl broken down into nothing more than an empty shell. She had been on his mind since he returned to the Black Manor.

"I'm fine," her response came out harsher than she intended. Her dear friend seemed to get the message. They sat in silence until the owls began their deliveries. Regulus glanced at Hermione, only to see her picking at her food. Before he could comment, questions began to sound throughout the Great Hall. A Howler had been spotted. Who would be receiving a Howler? When the letter finally dropped, gasps rang in the air. Of all people, they never would have suspected Hermione Potter to be on the receiving end.

"Hermione Jean Potter! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you! Why did you not return home? That was extremely foolish of you! We raised you far better than this! Did you even think how you were making us feel throughout this whole ordeal?! No of course not, otherwise you would have returned home! How could you do something like that to us? After all we have done for you, this is how you repay us? Well you are grounded young lady!"

The Marauders were the first to have a reaction, a loud round of laughter. James, despite the content feeling brought on by seeing his sister safe in Hogwarts, could not quell the laughter that spilled from his lips. It had always been a favorite pastime of his to see Hermione get scolded, a reciprocated hobby for his sister as well. Yet when he looked for the young Potter's reaction, his laughter ended abruptly.

Hermione seemed unfazed by the shrill voices of the Potters. Sure their Dad was not yelling, neither parent had ever yelled at either Hermione or James before; instead choosing to use a reprimanding tone for a more effective tactic. However, James saw that ire had sparked in the young brunette's molten brown eyes. Their words seem to prick at her pride.

Hermione's lips were pressed into a thin line. Who did they think they are? She glanced at her best friend, to see him open his mouth to speak an unwelcomed attempt at condolence.

Hermione quickly turned her gaze back to the Howler for a few moments, tuning out the remainder of her adopted father's rant and any possible sympathy she might receive from Regulus. The fifteen year old had a theory about Howlers that she has been itching to test out. Should she try? Within seconds she came up with her answer. "Howler: response message." Then to everyone's surprise, instead of shredding up like normal, the Howler became blank—muting the still ranting Lord Potter. With a sneer, Hermione began to speak.

"Pardon me? Would you mind explaining what you are talking about? All you have done for me? I am positive that any kind thing you ever did has been cancelled out when you did nothing every time your son set out to hurt me. Furthermore, why in the deepest level of Hades should I repay you?" Hermione's voice turned chilling. Regulus glanced as Hermione, ready to jump across the table to shield her from the peering eyes of their fellow students. He noted that her eyes were narrowed, as if she was willing the parchment to burst into flames. The young Black could have sworn he saw her eyes flash an arctic blue as her voice got an octave higher.

"I owe you nothing! You did what you're supposed to do because you voluntarily took me in! And from that day you owed me everything you could ever do for me. But you have _no_ right to be mad at me when you helped cause this! You cannot tell me where or when I am out of line, or try to get me to live my life according to your rules when you unfairly enforce them. You can holler at me until you are blue in the face but because you do not even know who I am, how I feel, or what I think you have no say! Even if I tried to explain it for the rest of your life, you will never see past your prejudices to understand."

The whole Great Hall seemed frozen in place, staring at the girl hissing at the parchment. The brunette's lips twisted in to a grimace as she glared momentarily at the parchment. She had never been one to make her family quarrels public, however sometimes the fact that everyone knows helps convey the severity of a situation. The Slytherin female felt her ire crash against her very core, like the ocean waves on the shore. The brunette pursed her lips, trying to reign in her emotions.

Hermione took a deep breath before taking a moment to think on what she would say next. She did not like the idea of sounding harsh with the Potters. They did raise her, treat her as their own for eleven years. Surely they deserved some of her respect? Yet her pride would not allow her to show them any. They had all but legally abandoned her once she entered the snake den, taking James' side as the entire truth. Her Alpha side craved retribution, wanted to take a stab at the Potters and show them how they made her feel throughout the last five years. Despite how Hermione still saw them. With a slow, royal drawl Hermione spoke once more.

"Now as to my supposed 'irresponsibility', I did what you all wanted. Potter made it clear he did not see me as anything more than a snake he would rather disembowel than feign even an acquaintanceship with. I merely granted both his, and apparently your, wish. You both are angry enough to send me a Howler, screaming your supposed concern. Yet neither of you were parent enough to defend me from every cruel thing your son did. You have no right to be asking me questions then insinuate my reason why. Furthermore, you have no right to be mad at me because I finally fixed the blasted problem you all allowed!

"Unless you feel the need to make this private matter even more public, send me an owl the next time you want to discuss this. Or better yet, floo Slughorn." Hermione stood up, muttering the word 'send' before she strolled out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone staring after her.

* * *

James waited patiently for his sister outside the Slytherin chambers. Hermione's words kept ringing in his ears. What cruel things did he do to her? Sure there were a few harmless pranks played on her . . . along with the incident in the forbidden forest—but they had apologized for that!—and what he said when Sirius came over injured. Still, what she said to their parents had been out of line.

However, Hermione must have thought her words to be true. Hermione did not lie; the brunette might be the only snake without a lying, forked tongue. So what demented thoughts were tearing at his sister's mind? What suddenly changed how she saw their family? Sure James pulled more than a few harmless pranks on her and their parents never really punished him for it; but that did not mean the Potters cared for her any less! That should have been obvious when they begged her to come home for the Summer Holiday.

"Potter," Hermione's voice dragged James out of his musing. The frown appeared almost instantly. She had called him Potter—not Jamey, Potter—twice today. Since when did that start? Hermione did not really take what he said to heart did she? "Never thought I would see you willingly waiting outside the snake pit," Okay apparently she did. James opened his mouth to correct her on the notion instantly. "'Mione—"

"Hermione—last time I checked nicknames were for those you liked." Hermione responded in a clipped tone. This earned a shocked expression from James. His sister had never acted like this before. Furthermore, who said he did not like his little sister? James adored her.

"You cannot honestly mean what you said in the Great Hall," James said, deciding to ignore Hermione's correction. "You know our family cares for you!"

James did not expect Hermione's eyes to momentarily flash a brilliant blue. Nor did he expect the menacing pace she took towards him. A sneer-like grimace tugged at her lips before she spoke to him.

"Listen here, Potter, because I will not repeat myself. They choose to ignore your actions; I have had enough. Think of their position as guilty by association and abetting brutality. Whereas you, you made your own grave by hatefully, harassing me!" Hermione's voice held a chilling tint. Her brown, sporadically flashing arctic blue, eyes zeroed in on him.

"Our parents as you put it might be able to make amends; I am willing enough to work with them. But unless you walk to the ninth level of Hell and bring me back fucking ice water you most likely will never be able to make amends with a simple apology." Hermione snarled. Part of her could not believe the words coming out of her mouth. James, regardless of all the bullying and cruel words, still deserved some sympathy. He used to act like his world revolved around her; acted like no matter what happened, he would always be there to help her pick up the pieces.

Yet that more primal, dominant nature sneered at the compassion. The Alpha inside her wanted retaliation. James should learn his place, regardless if he happened to be under her protection—unknowingly of course. The older Potter needed to learn how severe 'just having fun' could truly be; how many lives it could actually destroy. If he did not learn this lesson now, then in the real world, it could cost James his life. After all, no matter how angry Hermione is at the Potters or Marauders, they were still the closet thing she had to a Pride; every Alpha needed a Pride.

"You should at least live with your mistakes, Potter. You will not be in Hogwarts forever; Dumbledore's favoritism will not protect you in the real world. But most of all, once life happens, you will learn that people are not as terribly forgiving like they appear to be in school."

"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous of me?" James asked incredulously. The older Potter knew that he really should not be so surprised, quiet ones were generally quite envious. Before he knew it, James was pinned against the wall by a snarling sixteen year old girl.

"This is not about you, Potter!" Hermione seethed. Yet the brunette could not comprehend where he got 'I'm jealous' at in her little speech. "Not everything is about you. Not everyone will stop what they are doing to drop at your feet so you have someone to wait on you. Quit thinking you are a god." Hermione pushed James further into the stone, cold wall. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to not slap the older boy across the face. "You are merely a sheltered little boy who likes to act macho; but we both know how scared you really are." Hermione stepped back, releasing her hold on James. "I am not jealous of you or anyone else."

"Then why act like this, 'Mione? Have the snakes really gotten to you?" James could not help but sneer out the last insult. She had really pressed a few sore spots for James. How dare his own sister use his insecurities against him?

"Watch your tone boy," Hermione growled. Brown eyes widened in shock at the girl. Since when did Hermione command anyone? The brunette would manipulate, tease, or even put on a show to get what she wanted; however Hermione never commanded. Just how different has being a Slytherin made her?

James took a moment to survey the young girl. Her skin had been grown paler since the last time they had actually seen each other. She had also acquired a weird freaky eye thing where auburn would flash into a shade of electric blue. But perhaps the most noticeable thing: she had lost a lot of weight.

"Hermione," James whispered. "What's going on with you? Tell me, please. I promise I will help you." James did not expect the cold, heartless laughter to sound from his sister's throat or her brown eyes losing any shine of emotion. No, he expected for Hermione to wrap her arms around his neck, crying, pleading for his help. Telling him how much she missed being on good terms with her protective, older brother.

Hermione gave him a small glare. This one did not hold nearly as much animosity like the ones before it. "Nothing," James could not contain his surprise at her forced tone. "Even if I did have a problem it would not concern you. Furthermore, I would never trust another promise from your lips; after all, you couldn't even keep the first one." The brunette said no more. Her brown eyes looked at her brother before she walked away for what could only be assumed as her Prefect duties.

Her words caused James eyes to widen before he fell to his knees. The young Potter's anger didn't happen because Hermione was jealous or upset. Hermione had enough of being betrayed by the one person she thought she could count on; the one person who promised her that he would never hate her. Hermione grew tired of trying to determine what should be deemed harmless or attempted out of hate. But most of all, Hermione had finally grew tired of being lied to; lied to by their parents, strangers, and apparently him.

But James never lied to her. Sure he never really showed her how much he cared; but did he really need to? Hermione should have just known that he still loved her regardless of the House she resided in or the friends she associated with. Maybe Hermione needed to see or hear proof that he really did care about her, that he would not let prejudices get in the way of their relationship.

But James realized he already did and apparently it would take a lot more than just a half-hearted apology to fix what he broke. "Godric, I really did fuck up."

* * *

"Evans?" James whisper seemed to echo loudly throughout the empty common room.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily spat. But one look into his brown eyes had her stop still. Standing before her was not James Potter, the vicious bullying prat she had grown up knowing since second year. No instead, the eleven-year-old who praised his sister, the little boy she saw act tough in class but cry late at night in the common room because he missed his sister stood before her. This was the version of James Potter that Lily Evans liked.

"What's wrong, James?" Her soft voice cooed. The redhead patted the open seat next to her and waited for James to take a seat. Instead of sitting down, James seemed to fling his body at Lily; clinging to her and just sobbing. Shocked by the reaction, it took every ounce of thought for Lily readjust her position so she could wrap her arms around James and craddle him.

"I am a fucking prat," James murmured against her shoulder. "That is the bloody problem." Lily snorted, despite her best intentions not to. James needed comfort not someone to reinforce that his statement had been true. When watery, brown eyes glanced up at her, Lily's heart broke. Right now, an arrogant toe-rag did not sit next to her. No, a frightened boy did; the shy and fragile boy Lily believed James had kept hidden for years had finally broke through the Potter Heir's tough façade.

"You were not the kindest person," Lily admitted. "To be honest, your behavior resulted in my dislike of you—it was the reason I never accepted your Hogsmeade invitations, why I never bothered to hang out with you or even give you a chance. I could never like that version of James Potter . . . but this? This person sitting next to me, not afraid to cry and actually admitting he has been a complete arse . . . James I finally think you are growing up. You're finally maturing," Lily whispered, holding his face to ensure he looked at her. Her thumbs gently wiped away the tears that seemed to cascade down his cheeks. "You're finally a man who can make his sister proud."

The scowl that formed on his lips at her words was not something Lily expected to happen. Should he not be relieved? The broken bridge between the two Potter siblings could finally be fixed; they could finally have a normal relationship! "'Mione will never be proud of me now. I hurt her too much," James bitterly murmured.

"James, if Petunia made even a small attempt at trying to right her actions towards me, I would be proud of her. I might be skeptical, and I might doubt her intentions—but at least I can see she tried. And for that very reason, I would most likely meet her part of the way. Your sister might be a Slytherin, but she has a very compassionate nature. Give her time, and be this James. Be this man, not that mean boy." Lily exclaimed. She wanted James to see that in time, it could be possible for the Slytherin to forgive him. She had for everything else so far. Whatever spat they were currently going through, the Potter siblings could get through. Lily knew they could, it would just take time. But more importantly, it would take James to be a man.

"But I—" Lily cut James off. She would not have him doubting himself now. Not when someone finally broke through that arrogant wall and allowed him to see reason.

"Yes you hurt her. You hurt your sister badly and you have for years, James. Whatever happened this time . . . well I am not going to lie to you. You fucked up badly with whatever you did to her. But at least you are starting to realize that now. James you know everything you did to her was wrong . . . right?" Green eyes stared fervently into James' brown. She watched as the puffy-eyed male nodded his head.

"I know. I'm a fucking prat for it," He replied hoarsely.

"A fucking prat who can learn from his mistakes; a prat who can start to make amends," Lily replied.

"How am I going to make amends? She hates me now! Godric, my sister hates me." James brought his hands up to hide his face. James knew Hermione had every reason to hate him . . . and Merlin knew he deserved it long before now. But it still tore away at him, knowing that she did.

Lily gently pried his hands away from his face, getting a good look into James' brown eyes. "Your sister is strong. There once was a muggle man—Gandhi, a brilliant fellow, really—who said that the weak can never forgive because forgiveness has always been an attribute of the strong. Hermione will forgive you . . ." Lily told him fiercely, her green eyes a blazed with an emotion James never seen in the redhead.

"But—"

"No James! Listen to me. Hermione will forgive you. Will it be tomorrow or even a year from now . . . I quite honestly doubt it. From the look in her eyes in the Great Hall, well, you really did a number on her James. But do not give up hope that you lost your sister forever. Be a man, be this man that I am talking to right now. This man will earn Hermione's forgiveness." Lily told her fellow Gryffindor Head. Her thumb gently brushed his cheek once more.

Her green eyes stared deeply into the molten brown. She could get use to this side of James. She could relate to this man sitting before her. This man was human. This man could be one she really loved.

"Don't become that mean little boy again, James." The seventh year female whispered, gently pressing her lips to James'.

* * *

_-__ First and foremost, I am going to be blunt. Yes this is as a result of a review from someone who did not even bother to give a name to their anonymous review. But I am not going to rave about them; I do not feel the rest of the readers deserve it. But it made me want to address a few things about my story to you all, even though I hate any kind of spoilers—even the minor ones. So here it goes._

**Why is James being such a big bullying prat? **_Because between my own experiences with bullies and of the only Slytherin perspective we received Canon-wise (Snape's) is what I am using it to portray the 'Marauders': James and Sirius who always acted out against the slytherins (Snape for Sirius and Mione for James), Pettigrew hero worshipping the two but showing inklings to his true nature, and Remus who sits on the side lines never really doing anything to stop them, despite knowing how wrong their behavior is. Right now they are just boys; boys who made stupid mistakes that had dangerous consequences none of them EVER imagined would happen. Will James change, yes he will. And the changes will start most likely in seventh year as that was when he began to change Canon-wise, like you all can see above. I am not trying to bash James, but aside from the bullying prat we saw through Snape's eyes, there is really not much to go on especially since you cannot take in the accounts of the Marauders who were his friends and took part in said bullying. Naturally they would be biased. _

**Why does Hermione like Sirius when he helped James bully her?**_Sirius never set out to harm Hermione. Yes he took part in the pranks, but I never said they were his ideas; let alone claim he started to prank her because he hated her. No, Sirius realizes he feels something for Hermione, not sure what that something is however does he feels it—but she is a slytherin who happens to be his best mate's sister. He feels conflicted about it, but he will not side with a Slytherin over his best friend. Sirius is a loyal person, and his loyalty was clearly shown towards James and the rest of his friends. He is still a boy, a boy who is conflicted about his feelings. So he is going to side with his friend, the friend he knew longer than he liked the girl. However I think you should understand that their relationship will not happen overnight now that she suspects something about her heritage. Hermione will fight it, like she had in chapter 5. She does not like Sirius yet, but her magic is drawn to him and therefore in some way she is as well. _

**Why is Hermione forgiving them?**_ Canon-wise Purebloods value family above almost all else —of course there are some exceptions to the rule, but for the most part that remains true. Hermione was raised in a Pureblood household; so, even if James did treat her like crap, Hermione would feel conflicted about wanting to hate him. He is her brother, he is family and she loves him. But there is another concept that should be taken in consideration. When you grow up listening to those harsh words and actions direct towards you, how are you going to be angry? How are you going shun the bullies you grew up cherishing, loving, and believing in wholeheartedly? You don't. Because at the tender age you believe that if you take that abuse, take it without complaint, they will like you. They will love you still._

_No one really knows themselves at that age; you are just starting on the road of self-discovery, just learning how to feel comfortable in your own skin. None know the consequences of accepting the abuse; all that's known is the possibility they might love you back for doing this. So Hermione grew up believing that if she had forgiven James for his pranks and cruel words, maybe he would stop. Maybe he would go back to being the loving brother she grew up with. _

_But most importantly, Hermione will forgive James because it is possible, no matter the deed. But what I need to get across is that after the Sirius Dying Incident, Hermione never said she forgave him. All Hermione said was that when James has to deal with the consequences of his accidents that not everyone would be as forgiving as she __had__ been in the past. She never said 'I forgive you James' because that is not how it always happens. Especially when James hurt her like he did in the previous chapter._

_But she will forgive James. It will not be instantly like I am thinking some of you believe she did in the last chapter. James hurt her, and it will take a long time for him to prove that he really is sorry—that he really loves his sister. But it will happen. James is not the prat I am making him out to be, not forever anyway. When he leaves the safety of the castle walls, he will realize not everything is black and white. Not everyone is separated from 'Good guys and Death Eaters'. But James is safe behind the walls of Hogwarts, and while there he was a cocky, bullying prat. He never started to grow up until 7__th__ year. So give it time for James to reveal his true colors, he is still a kid who made a lot of wrong decisions. Can any of you say that you never did anything wrong as a child? Did any of you really believe your actions never had any consequence that might backlash on you later on? I have, I admit it. But I learned from those mistakes, so let James do the same…yeah?_

**General Question Answers I received from lovely reviewers:**_ No Regulus is not pinning after Hermione. And no the fact her eyes flickered blue around him does not mean he too is wanted by her Magic. Will he get a girl…maybe I am not so sure. Hermione was not punished for hexing the Marauders in the last chapter; she was punished because of her blatant disrespect towards McGonagall. Yes the mudblood incident has happened…I just did not write it. In the 4__th__ chapter she asked Snape if he felt guilty for calling Evans a Mudblood—she said rather harsh things to get her point across to him. James happened to only overhear that part, which was why he fought with Lily about Hermione. James finds it hard to understand that he is the one in the wrong because he is a boy…a mere child who has yet to really experience and serious repercussions for his actions; Dumbledore never punished him, how would he know he did anything wrong? No, Hermione is not an unwilling Animagus; she just might have discovered some facts about her biological family that seemed to play a role in her magic's draw to Sirius. Dorea and Charlus DO care for Hermione; I just haven't written them in much up until the next chapter where they play a decent portion of it (How do I know this? That particular section is written out). But at the same time you all must remember that they just received Sirius—who they perceive as a son and he was practically dying on their floor. While treating Sirius, who was in critical condition, their two children had a massive fight causing one of them to leave and not return before the start of term. So their actions in this chapter, I see them as reasonable. I would be furious if my child let without even a word to know they were okay. They had not always been the best of parents, but originally as the only child James was pretty spoiled. They do care for Hermione, it's not just shown much in my story because they do not have too much written interaction._

* * *

_"You did what you're supposed to do! Because you voluntarily took me in and from that day you owed me everything you could ever do for me like I will if I ever have a child. But you don't own me! You can't tell me when or where I'm out of line, or try to get me to live my life according to your rules. You don't even know what or who I am. You don't know how I feel, what I think. And if I tried to explain it the rest of your life you will never understand." ©Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, (albeit this is a variation of mine for it)_

_Anyway I hope that cleared up all the questions. And I would really love to hear from you all,_

_Kori_


	7. Just Throw a Rock

_Thank you for all of those who reviewed. Like Always if you reviewed with an account, I PM-ed you back. If not, thank you to: Guests, Beth, Angel, Wiebe, Elizabeth. Lee, Padfoot's Shadow, and Rosier._

_A BIG thanks to the betas Angstar54 and firefly81! And the usual disclaimer still applies: The characters and canon situations in this story belong solely to JK Rowling and any company affiliated with her. If needed any other item belonging to another will be copyrighted at the end of the chapter. The plot however is solely mine._

_I am unable to update as often has I had during the summer. As you can guess, school has started back up and a new town and University is rather taxing. So I now have a Twitter page for this account if you want to follow up on its updates. (This is so people do not assume that the story is abandoned) The account is Aven_Love why? Because Romantically_Distant was too long. I can try to upload at least once a month but that does depend on my work load. So I just ask that you be patience, and feel free to shoot me a Tweet or PM._

* * *

Chapter 7: Just Throw a Rock

* * *

"I hear you're dating Potter now. Congratulations Evans." Green eyes cautiously watched the younger witch. The brunette seemed polite enough in her salutation, but lately there had been a slight commanding air permeating the sixth year's person; the vibe felt rather frightening and it seemed to encourage the seventh year Slytherins to be more vindictive the past week. With such palpable tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Lily could not help but wonder if the Potter sibling fallout seemed to be the cause of the Slytherin's splurge in recent retaliations.

"James changed." The redhead admitted, "He's sweeter, more mature." Green eyes narrowed angrily when the young witched snorted. "It's true!"

"Evans, I truly doubt that. What made him change? After six years, what reason did he have to change?" Hermione replied. Sure, part of the seventeen year old wanted to believe that the Head boy had changed, but logically there was no reason for that to happen. James Potter had no reason to change, so why would he?

"I do not know the exact reasons, Jamey refuses—" Lily gasped in pure shock when the younger witch pinned her against the wall. The normally brown eyes of the Slytherin were replaced with a vibrant, angry blue.

"I will say this only once, Evans. Do not call him that. He might have not been _my_ Jamey for a long time, but that is still my name for him. Not yours." The grip on Lily's shoulders released, and the brunette began to walk away.

"Why do you care what I call him?" Lily called out.

The brunette's shoulders stiffened as she paused in her step. Silence encased the two girls for the few moments it took Hermione to speak. "I care because the arse is still my brother. I may not control whether or not he acts as such, but that does not mean I stopped caring. So do _not_ call him that ever again." The sixth year's ire rocketed to an all-time high when she heard Evans use her nickname for Potter. Regardless of what the older witch thought, James' nickname belonged to Hermione and if the Slytherin had any say to it, it would remain that way.

"But you don't care! Otherwise you would have seen that he changed for _you_. And instead of acting like a spoiled brat, you would have met James half way! But you are too blinded by hatred to see that he is changing for you because he loves _you_!" Lily growled out, clenching her fist. "All of it is for you. But you act like it means nothing and you dare tell me that you care?"

"By that logic, then you must have never cared for Severus." Lily spluttered an incoherent reply. The Head Girl did not see how her feelings towards her ex-best friend correlated with James' situation.

"Severus has been trying since your fifth year to regain your forgiveness. He has worked constantly for two years in hopes of being your friend again. Yet you ignore him, shun him, and love his abuser instead?" Hermione sneered; her warm, regal voice seeming cold and distant. When the Slytherin turned around, Lily noticed how her eyes remained that violent, icy blue.

"You seem to forget that James has a lot of things to make up for to _a lot_ of people. As you Muggle-borns put it, I am simply the tip of the iceberg. Severus only needs to make it right with you." The blue eyes seemed to momentarily soften; the reaction faded so quickly, Lily assumed she imagined it.

"But James regrets his actions! He is trying to make amends. Severus did not!" Lily argued.

"Are you fucking daft woman? I just told you Severus has been working his arse off for two _years_ to repent whereas your boyfriend has only spent two measly _months_! Quit letting your emotions blind you, Evans! It is unbecoming and pathetic. Severus regretted ever saying that word. It is not his fault you refused to acknowledge it, let alone _see_ it." Hermione snarled. Dealing with the redheaded witch seemed far more complicated than the brunette remembered. Was this really what love did? Did it make once reasonable people blind to reality? Hermione frowned; if that was the case, then the seventeen year old witch never wanted to be in love.

"But—"

"No, Evans. I refuse to listen to any of your reasons. I rarely take advice from those who do not know the full situation. But I _damn sure_ do not take advice from some silly chit who tells me to forgive someone when they cannot forgive themselves." Hermione's voice dipped an octave lower as she hissed out her last insult. "Now I have rounds to complete. I suggest you do the same."

Lily stared, dumbstruck at the figure walking away from her. Just how bad had her boyfriend screwed up?

* * *

"Quit being as cold as a witch's tit," Regulus grumbled, sprawled out on his back across his Bambi's bed.

"Quit…quit being…By Gods Regulus! How can you be so profoundly perverse at times like this? Surely you know what that harpy is requesting of you!" Hermione seethed. Her magic crackled angrily around her. "If your father hadn't of died right after Christmas; you wouldn't be in this position!" The seventeen year old female growled. The witch's ire had sparked beyond recognition when her friend told her the news. How could a mother expect that of a child? But Hermione knew that answer; she knew it well from her fifth year.

"Yeah, well I am, Bambi. There is—"

"I bet you the sodding bint killed him. That harpy always did have a thing for power." Hermione grumbled. Regulus could not become a Death Eater; he was far too young to be one! They were just about to start Hogwarts in not even a week and his mother was already making plans to recruit him by Christmas? What a _bitch_.

"Now Bambi, she is my mother. And my father was an avid supporter of the Dark Arts; how can you be sure he would not support my mother in this decision…it would bring honor to the Black name what with working for a Dark—"

"HE IS NO _LORD_," the seventeen year old witch growled.

"Regardless, how would you know my father would not support my mother's decision?"

"It is rather convenient that your father died shortly after the incident with Sirius, no?" Hermione remarked, the regal drawl she learned from Narcissa currently echoed in the silence.

Regulus' silver eyes held the witch's brown orbs in a steady struggle of power. The young Black did not like slights on his family, not even from his best friend. Neither seemed to waiver, but the wizard could see the stare-down caused his Bambi's ire to grow. Moments later, Regulus found himself dazedly gazing up at a blue-eyed, growling female.

"Calm down, Bambi. I meant no disrespect…" His friend snorted at his response but she unpinned him all the same. When a few minutes had passed and Hermione seemed calmer, Regulus opened his mouth to speak once more. He still wanted an answer to his question.

"Orion never disowned Sirius and only allowed that harpy to blast him off the tapestry for a reason, Regulus. That reason happened to be something he tried to instill into you a number of times as well: Purebloods bow to no one!" Hermione stated, airily. "Which is why I _know_ your father would have never allowed you to take that…that savage's mark!"

"How is your bad taste in men going by the way?" Hermione glared at her friend. She knew Regulus just attempted to change the subject to a somewhat lighter, albeit rather taboo, subject.

"I will work something out, Regulus. Somehow, some way, I will find a solution to your pesky problem." Hermione promised. Her Leo answered with a grim smile, knowing that not even his Bambi could fix this situation. Silence hung around the pair for a few minutes. The silence felt suffocating to the young witch, so she attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Since you so desperately wanted to change the topic, let's go back to the witch's tit, shall we?" Regulus quirked an elegant eyebrow at his friend's remark; curious to know where the young woman would take the conversation. "Why would anyone use that expression?"

"Probably to warn a wizard to never trust a witch; you she-devil's ensnare poor bastards with your icy hearts and lead us to our deaths."

"Hell doth have no fury like that of a woman scorned. And from what I hear, the ninth level of hell is pretty icy." The brunette sent a playful wink in Regulus' direction.

As she watched her friend laugh, she knew she had to do something to help him. She knew what needed to be done, but the task would not be simple.

She needed to find Sirius. Hermione needed Sirius to help Regulus before it was too late. She needed to find Sirius. Hermione needed Sirius to help Regulus before it was too late.

* * *

School had begun three months ago and the Head girl found it difficult to focus on all of her tasks. Between her school load, Head Duties _and_ trying to find the older Black, Hermione got virtually no sleep. But hopefully, after tonight all of it would be worth it; because tonight she should be meeting Sirius…if the gossip in the school corridors were anything to go by. Apparently the Black heir would be at the Three Broomsticks—the seventh year just hoped he would not have his best mates for company.

Lady luck happened to be on her side; he was alone…minus the harlot he currently snogged and the number of floozies that currently surrounded his table. Without even registering it, a snarl escaped her lips; drawing the attention of a few inquisitive stares.

"How could that be _my_ bonded?" The seventeen year old did not care what the books about her supposed heritage said. She would not fall in love, especially not now and not with him. People their age still needed to mature more before jumping into any form of commitment. And she would never date some slag. Regardless of what she read, Hermione could never be with someone like him. How could a person who would shag a warm body be a good match for her? Sirius Black would sleep with anyone! The brunette did not want that; she wanted a man who would only want her. A man she could trust unconditionally. Sirius never would.

Sirius loved the idea of shagging. Sirius loved copulating with a meager warm body. He could never give Hermione what she wanted. And because of that, the seventeen year old witch knew she could _never_ love him.

"Sorry to interrupt Black, but I need to talk to you." She really did not intend for her snappy tone, it just sort of happened to come out that way. The brunette liked to think seeing her gender degrade themselves in such a way sparked her fury but she knew very well another factor _might_ play a role in her irritable tone. But Hermione chose to deny that.

Sirius stilled momentarily, before pulling away from the blonde witch who he planned to bed tonight. The nineteen year old knew that voice, he grew up hearing it. But no way could it possibly her speaking… Hogwarts has not had a Hogsmeade weekend this month…and the fact it happened to be a Wednesday. But as he turned his head and focused his silver eyes on the figure standing a meter away from him, Sirius realized it was Hermione standing before him. And the witch seemed rather amused by his reaction, if the twinkle in her eye was anything to go by.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"We need to talk," Hermione stated "Ditch the floozy and meet me out outside." The command caused Sirius to quirk an eye brow, he had never seen her demand anyone. He had to admit it was kind of a turn on. The nineteen year old watch as the seventh year walked outside.

A high-pitched voice drew Sirius out of his revere; the blonde appeared to want his attention, but the male did not like how the woman seemed to be bashing Hermione. "She's a friend of mine," he replied, removing the woman's arms from his person before standing up.

"You cannot possibly serious about ditching me!" The blonde asked in shock, a man had never pulled away from her before and especially not for some school girl. Besides, there was no way those two were simply friends; the bar heartthrob seemed to melt under that little girl's gaze, a new site for many of the local bar customers.

"Well I am Sirius," He replied with a shrug, "and I am going to see what she wants to talk about." With that said, Sirius went out the door and looked around. He found the brunette a few meters down the street, sitting on a bench.

He walked towards her, eyeing the young woman. He could not deny she had become even prettier since the last time he saw her. But there was something rather haunting in her eyes, an emotion Sirius realized he did not want to see in the young witch.

"What do you want to discuss?"

"I need a favor… I need you to help Regulus," The whispered request stunned Sirius more than the words. He had _never_ heard this young woman sound so defeated…so broken before.

"No," Sirius replied after a minute of silence.

The brunette stood up, and for a moment her brown eyes sparkled with anger. "Why not?"

"Because he is a Snake, Hermione; He is not worth saving." Sirius responded. He realized how wrong his words sounded after he saw the pale flesh of her throat appear to swallow a lump. Wasn't this beautiful girl before him also a snake?

"Then you are just as bad of a brother as your best mate," The brunette seethed before apparating away.

* * *

Branded. Those arses fucking _branded_ her best friend. The witch only saw red. How could a mother allow her son to be branded? How could people be sick enough to think recruiting school children was acceptable? How _pathetic_ was their world becoming?

"Hermione, I know you are upset but it is official now. You cannot stop it."

"Like hell I cannot stop it, Narcissa!" The brunette yelled. How could she of all people be so calm about it? Her youngest cousin, her favorite cousin, was a Death Eater now. "I will do whatever it takes to save my best friend! Purebloods bow to no one! You know that!"

"I do, and I agree with it Hermione." Narcissa did, to some level, understand Hermione's perspective. But as a woman in the Wizarding World, they did have to bow; they had to submit to the Head of the Family or their husband. But what Hermione wanted to do…Narcissa did not think it would even be plausible. "Do you honestly think you can take them all on? Hermione there are more supporters than you can even imagine; those that support Dumbledore pale in comparison. You cannot possibly think you would stand a chance against them alone!"

"You have a mean wand arm; Voldemort himself would not confront you in one of your ill temperaments, Cissa." Mrs. Malfoy cast the younger woman an amused stare, but said nothing further.

"But Bella would. You know her loyalty to the Dark Lord; she would not allow rebellion, not even from you." The pregnant woman replied, her hand gently resting on her abdomen.

"And she knows my loyalty to Regulus. I will gladly die for him just as she would die for her pathetic Master." Narcissa's eyes softened at the other witch's declaration. True loyalty was a rare trait in their world, especially amongst her husband's associates. So many times people only followed another to save themselves, so many would just as easily turn their back on 'the cause'—as Voldemort had called it—because it would save their skin. But that was a true Slytherin. It was the Lion's trait to be righteous and a Badger's to be loyal.

Nonetheless, Narcissa could not deny that the young woman before her had a good balance of the Hogwarts Houses. Her loyalty rivaled that of any Badger, her bravery and sacrifices could shame any Gryffindor and her intelligence sparked the ire of every Ravenclaw. But the Malfoy bride knew the reason Hermione ended up in Slytherin. Only a Slytherin could combine all of those traits into a deadly, winning combination when crossed.

There were just so few Slytherins like Hermione left. The last one had been her older sister Bellatrix.

"What would you expect me to do, Hermione?" Narcissa questioned. Unlike Hermione, she was a wallflower. The Malfoy Bride would never be one to directly enter the fray. She preferred the background, so unlike the fiery witch standing before her.

"Protect, Regulus. Purebloods care about family, if you must… tell your husband to watch over him to make sure his loyalties are where he claims them. And if the time comes send Regulus away…I know you have a few dowries you could hide him in temporarily at least."

"And what would you do?" Narcissa couldn't help but ask.

"I am still working on that…"

* * *

"Fix it. Fix it now!" Hermione snarled as she stormed into the Potter Manor, surprising both Dorea and Charlus. Their daughter had not been home since her sixth year when she had agreed to hear them out during a brief visit. Although it did not fix the barrier she had erected, things had begun to work out. She would at least owl them on occasion, and, if James was not in attendance, permit a few infrequent visits.

But it had been a long time since they had last laid eyes on her and Charlus and Dorea were relieved to see their little girl home. That relief, however, turned into apprehension when they noticed the visible sparks of magic crackling around her. Fury incased their daughter, so much so that her magic radiated off her in powerful waves.

"Fix what, Hermione?" Charlus asked, apprehensively.

"Call all of the big figures of your bloody Order of the Phoenix and fix it!" At this, both Dorea and Charlus paled. Their eighteen-year-old daughter should not have known about the Order. Charlus decided the best solution would be to play dumb. If they feigned a lack of knowledge, she might calm down and they could talk about this reasonably. Yet, Dorea seemed to disagree. When her husband started to spout words of ignorance, she watched her daughter. Hermione's eyes narrowed, her body tensed, a growl like noise sounding within her throat. Lying would not be the best course of action towards their little witch.

With eyes a brilliant blue, the brunette took a step forward. "I am not James. Just because the words spill out of your mouth does not mean I take them to be fact. So _do not_ lie to me. Now call your Order and repair what your blasted group broke!" Years of being housed in Slytherin had the fawn haired girl subconsciously twirling her wand, displaying it in front of her parents. Now eighteen, Hermione would not be in trouble for casting a few hexes, well at least not with Ministry.

"Call them _now_." Her icy voice ordered. When Charlus opened his mouth, she aimed her wand. "I am not your precious son; if you do not do as I say, I will show you _exactly_ why I am a Slytherin." With her threat hanging in the air, Charlus nodded before turning to floo the members. Dorea just stared at her once kind-hearted daughter, wondering what happened. What had changed the sweet, doe eyed girl they raised? The one who trailed after her older brother, idolizing him? Where did the girl they loved so deeply currently hide?

Hermione, analyzing the Lady Potter, had a different direction of thoughts than her adoptive mother. The brunette felt antsy, her desire to be close to Regulus in his time of need kept surfacing. The eighteen-year-old had to force herself to remember she came to them _for_ Regulus. Not to fight them, or beg them, but to make them see reason; make the people she once thought of as family, see that they had damned a young boy.

They might feel nothing but Hermione knew she had to find a solution. How could she live with herself knowing she let those once vibrant silver eyes dim into lifelessness? How could she live knowing she had done nothing in the months after Regulus became a Death Eater? Her best mate was suffering, how much longer would it take for him to crack?

How much longer would it take for him to become like her? No. Hermione would not let that happen. She would find a solution for Regulus. The brunette had to save her best friend.

Loud, rowdy voices dragged Hermione out of her thoughts. She recognized all of the faces standing before her now and not one surprised her: Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and one of his aurors Marlene McKinnon, James and his lot. All seemed to still when they saw her, magic crackling off in waves.

Hermione thought of saying something civil; maybe appeal to their kinder side. But anger overruled the logical aspect of her brain and the Alpha felt the need to assert her authority over all those weaker. "_Fix it_." She heard herself snarl.

"Fix what?" The melodious voice of Lily—James's fiancée—questioned, serving to make Hermione's anger heighten. The brunette had never hated the older female, yet the more primal side of her held some contempt.

The Alpha just could not understand the complete lack of loyalty the girl held for a supposed best friend. Sure, Snape called her a Mudblood; but he did not attempt to kill her first born, endanger anyone she loved or repeatedly abuse her love and trust. Name calling seemed like such a minor reason for completely dissolving a friendship of years.

For the Alpha, it showed how flakey the girl really was; although Hermione understood the complete loss of trust Lily gained for Snape and why the falling out occurred, her Alpha heritage proved stronger than the human half and Hermione could not help the welling of anger as it boiled over her. If Lily could do something like that to Snape, what would stop the rest of them from something similar? They had already condemned Regulus, what would be next? Murdering an innocent in the name of 'The Greater Good'?

"You bastards are going to fix what you refused to take responsibility for!" The eighteen-year-old seethed.

"What exactly do we need to take responsibility for?" This time, Remus asked the question. Two pairs of blue eyes clashed.

"Help Regulus," Hermione's voice seemed softer this time, less volatile. "Get him out of the situation you all put him in." The seventh year had fists clenched by her side, trying to lessen her wrath. Yet she felt all of the stares on her body, wary. Of course they never trusted a Snake.

"And may I ask what situation we put him under?" Always the voice of reason, Albus Dumbledore questioned; blue eyes twinkling. Like a dam breaking, Hermione's anger returned. How dare this man? He knew exactly what she meant, yet he was trying to manipulate her into revealing it?

"I knew you were a Gryffindor, Albus, but I never pegged you as an idiot." Hermione sneered, receiving snarls from the other occupants of the room. Choosing to ignore them, Hermione continued, "I am not one of your order members. You cannot manipulate me. Attempt to do so," Her brilliant blue glowered at him, "And you will lose. Now I will make myself clear; _fix it_!"

"Why should we help a bloody Death Eater?" Howled the voice of Moody; causing Hermione to turn on him in an instant with her wand raised. With her wand raised, others followed; all trained on her.

"Watch what you say about something you know nothing about!" She snarled. "He is a Death Eater because of you! Because of all of you _fucking_ people who think you are so righteous and that he is beneath your feet. So fix it!"

"And how did he become a Death Eater because of us?" A gruff voice, Hermione recognized to be Moody's, asked. Instead of the simple explanation they expected, the girl laughed coldly.

"You lot stick together, side with each other. A noble trait if one does a noble deed." She responded after a few moments of silence. "Yet what any of you ever did, especially in school, has never been noble. Potter and Black tortured students with supposedly harmless pranks. You all just sat back, some occasionally joining in. None of you stood up for those being teased, none of you noticed those that suddenly became withdrawn or behaved differently.

No, you all just pretended everything in your little world was perfect. That everything would fall into place. But you are wrong, _so_ wrong. What you all considered harmless fun, put lives on the line; all those people you call horrible, despicable Death Eaters were pushed into that by you. Sure some of them had always been crazy, rash, and pure evil. But for most, that has not been the case.

Those Death Eaters you hunt were once human beings. Those people you see only as monsters, simply value their lives. Those Death Eaters were _innocent_ people you sacrificed. People you taught to hate because all of you were a part of their harassment. People you pushed aside that turned to the Dark because they thought they would accept them because none of you ever did!" Hermione ended with an angry snarl. Somewhere during her mini tirade, all wands lowered; all minds focused on her emotional speech.

After a few moments of silence, a snort from the crowd drew Hermione's attention. "As if a Slytherin knows anything about harassment," Pursed lips curled into a sickly smile. "In fact you are probably only protecting your fuck buddies."

Hermione did not know what angered her more, the mendacious words spilling out of Marlene McKinnon's mouth or the fact that she happened to be Sirius's hussy of the week. "Seeing as you spread your legs more than Black enters broom closets, I think you would be the one protecting paramours McKinnon." Hermione responded, tilting her head and sending the blonde hussy a vicious grin. "But it might be safer for you to shut your mouth; I'm a _Snake_ remember? Then again, I do not mind if you want to pick your poison…unlike my housemates, mine is _very_ real and very deadly."

"Is that a threat Potter?" McKinnon growled, training her wand onto Hermione's frame once more. The tension in the room became palpable. The other occupants felt suffocated by the extreme anger radiating off the two witches.

"If you keep it up no; it will be a not so pleasant promise!" Hermione snarled at the older witch. The brunette's lips curled, baring her teeth, as she took a menacing step forward.

"Witchling, calm down," Sirius voice seemed to draw the angry witches' attention towards him; both with an entirely different reaction. Marlene gave Sirius a goofy grin, lowered her wand, and strolled next to him. Hermione had the opposite reaction; her blue orbs returned to their molten brown, her body tensed up, and a small frown marred her lips. His voice did a funny thing to her insides; he made her weak kneed and all nervous in her stomach. The eighteen-year-old knew that the Alpha blood in her caused the reactions to Sirius. The Slytherin clenched her fists, attempting to recollect her thoughts. Hermione came here for Regulus, came to help him. Not to appease her Alpha instinct and desire for her supposed bonded.

"Aw Sirius you've never called me that nickname before!" Marlene cooed as she wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck, causing Hermione's jaw to clench. Their affectionate display made her sick. Yet a whispered phrase from Lupin seemed to quell her disdain, if only slightly: "…because the nickname wasn't directed towards you."

"Yeah… er…"Mischievous gray eyes glanced to Hermione's chocolate brown orbs.

"Hermione dear, we have not had contact with your friend. How could we be at fault?" Dorea questioned, her motherly tone seeming to reinstall a somewhat calmer atmosphere.

"You need to realize that regardless of how brave or smart you are, you are still bullies. Bullies who push people to what you deem the wrong side. And then you get all of these misconstrued notions about how they must be evil, vile creatures not even worthy of your time." Hermione stated. The brunette realized her speech seemed calmer, as if she rehearsed this a thousand times before. And on some level she had. How many times had she thought this when she looked at James or her parents and even Dumbledore?

"They are not worth our time!" McKinnon growled, clenching her fist.

"Straighten up, McKinnon. Become the adult you should have a long time ago!" Hermione snarled back. "We cannot change the path they choose, Hermione." Charlus spoke up. He could not understand why Hermione seemed to push the blame on them. It was not their fault Sirius' young brother decided to turn to Voldemort's side.

"Had I been a lesser person, I would strike you." The clarity with which she said the statement shocked everyone in the room. The brunette seemed so sure of it, as if the statement was merely a fact.

"Hermione, wh—" Charlus spluttered out. How could the little girl he raised say such a thing to him?

"I am a not a fool, do not take me to be one." Hermione stated. "One little act could change how everything is played out. Had Evans forgiven Snape, who is to say she would now be dating Potter? Had Sirius actually been there, Regulus would not have had to be _branded_! Just because none of you refuse to look at your own reflection and realize you are just as guilty does not make you a god! You cannot decide who is worthy or not. So grow up or quit being surprised when people you push around gain two new idols."

"And what idols are those girly?" The gruff voice of Alastor Moody sounded once again. Hermione realized the man had been silent, much like Dumbledore. The eighteen year old witch knew better than to provoke the two experienced wizards—they were well known for a reason. And Alastor especially would not hold back if he thought it would help their cause.

"Simple: Voldemort and the Dark Arts. The reason for his gaining support is not because he is powerful. It is because of fear and all of you. All of you bullies, all of you bystanders who did nothing, all of you who felt righteous enough to condemn others."

Her words echoed in the air. For Dorea and Charlus, it felt as if she had slapped them. Their daughter's words spoke volumes to them, like she finally told them a secret she withheld. With a glance at her husband, Dorea knew the thought the same thing: were they the bystanders who never helped Hermione?

"I will let you in on one secret. When it comes down to who is to blame—really to blame—just throw a rock. I guarantee you'll hit someone who is guilty: you who bullied, who stood and did nothing, and who condemned."

"What if the rock hit you?" Remus questioned. All eyes froze on the brunette, expecting her to deny participation; to shed the blame off her like a snake would its skin. A Slytherin would never take the blame. So they waited for her denial, waited for her to show her true colors, be the snake they always pictured the Slytherin house to be.

"I failed to prevent it," Hermione's whispered reply echoed loudly in the silence.

* * *

_Alright here is Chapter 7. Some Author notes:_

_Do not compare the 'Bonded' idea to Twilight Imprinting. For reasons I will not rant about, I dislike Twilight **immensely.**_ The_ bonded Idea is based on the fact that Canon Veelas have mates, mates they do not pick. Because I made Veelas virtually a descendent of Buglarian Alphas, I had to have something that could tie them together. The only difference between the Bonded and the mates is that a Bonded would essentially be the Alpha male out of the Alpha's Harem; he would be the strongest suited for the Alpha female. It is __**NOT **__imprinting because imprinting has no fight—none of them ever even tried to resist the feelings. Hermione is trying and so far succeeding, aside from the occasional jealousy._

"_Don't be surprised if every kid who gets pushed around has two new idols," ©Marilyn Manson_

"_When it comes down to who is to blame—really to blame—just throw a rock. I guarantee you'll hit someone who is guilty" ©Marilyn Manson_

_So tell me what you guys think?_

_-Kori_


End file.
